New Girl, New Danger, New Love
by HitomeorJJ
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's about this new girl who ends up in Feudal Japan because of this girl. You know what? I can't really explain it so you'll just have to read it and be satisfied. OK? Thanks! :)In the up coming chapters, there will be some LEMON
1. New Kid

Hitomeshy: Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic so, pls don't be mean.

Inuyasha: Well, I'll be mean. This story sucks!

Hitomeshy: Inuyasha? Come here.

Inuyasha: Why?

Hitomeshy: I wanna' give you something.

Inuyasha: walks up WHAT THE!!!!!

Hitomeshy: thought you could talk back to me huh?!

Kagome: sweat drop uh.. On with the fanfic.

Chapter1: New Kid

Hi, Journal. I'm you new owner, Hitome Ogasha. I live in Tokyo, Japan. We just moved here from China. All I know is, I was born here. It hasn't changed a bit. I mean, the trees are the same. And, some people may think I'm weird, but I **_love_** the trees. I love the way they part and the sun peeks through. I feel like I've lived around the trees my whole life. I mean, sometimes I have dreams where I've from tree to tree, feeling the moist, soft leaves on my feet, like I've sat on a branch forever just watching the sunrise and the sunset. That would be a wonderful feeling if my parents weren't so protective.

Meanwhile...

In Feudal Japan, Inuyasha and the others were very disturbed.

" How can someone be so STUPID?!" yelled Inuyasha. Miroku looked at his friend trying to find a way to calm him down.

" Look, the girl was going to commit suicide anyway," he said. " She probably didn't remember that it was there." Inuyasha wasn't listening. He just kept yelling and yelling until he was ready to kill someone. Unfortunately for Shippou, he was Inuyasha's target. Before he could even rip the hair off of Shippou's tail, a voice was heard.

" INUYASHA, SIT!!" she yelled. The beads around Inuyasha's neck started to glow and he fell to the ground grumbling curses as the reincarnation miko cam into view.

" Thank you, Kagome," said Miroku. "I don't know what I would've done to calm him down."

" What did he do anyways?"

" It's not what he did. It's what someone in the village did." Kagome looked very confused.

" Stupid Bitch," said Inuyasha.

" What happened?" asked Kagome, trying to peel Shippou off her shirt.

" Maybe you should sit down for this," said Miroku. Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha and Shippou. "Well, in the village, there was this girl about your age, Kagome, who committed suicide."

" I hope you gave her a nice burial."

" We did, but that's not all. We found out that her family was collecting jewel shards, too."

" So, you got them from the family, right?" She looked at Inuyasha then Miroku then Shippou. "Right?"

" See, and please don't be like Inuyasha was a minute a go, the girl who died had the shards on her and died with them in hand." Kagome just sat there blanked out. "Kagome?" She stood up and walked away quietly into the forest. All you heard was an ear deafening scream. Miroku covered his ears and sighed while Shippou tried to get and ear deafened hanyou from off him.

Back to the future...

Hitome was at school standing right outside the principal's office.

The Principal was her dad.

" Hitome," said Mr. Ogasha. "My office will be right here if you need anything." She nodded and walked to her class. She took a seat near the window so she could always see the trees and stared at there beauty.

" Class," said the teacher, Mrs. Swanna, "we have a new student. Could you please come up here?" Hitome went up to the front of the class. "This is the Principal's daughter, Hitome Ogasha. Hitome, why don't you enlighten us about you?" She nodded slowly and stared at the boys who had hearts in their eyes.

" Hi," she said. "I came from China, I'm 15- years-old, and I'm delighted to be here." Then, all the boys hands went up. She took all of their questions.

" What part of China?" asked one boy.

" Beijing."

" What's your favorite subject?" asked another.

" History."

" Do you have a boyfriend?" said another guy. She blushed.

" Uh... no." Then, all the boys at the same time asked her the same question.

" Will you be my girlfriend?" they asked. Hitome was blushing uncontrollably. All the girls in the class were abut the pop steam out of their ears if the bell hadn't rang.

" Now, class," said Mrs. Swanna. "There's no homework due to the lack of work we did." They all walked out. All the boys started to crowd Hitome so that one of them could carry her books. She rejected them nicely and left. She took out her schedule to see what was her next class, but someone snatched it out of her hands.

" Hey!" she said. The girl looked at it and around for everyone to see.

" Hitome," said one girl. "We don't appreciate you coming into our school and stealing our men."

" I didn't mean to." They laughed at her shy voice and started to shove her around until strong hands caught her.

" Hey," he said. Hitome blushed. "Give her back her schedule." Since they all looked like they were about to faint. The girl who had her schedule handed it back to her. Then, they all started melting. I turned around to thank the guy.

" Thank you." I blushed when he smiled.

" No problem. I'm Houjo." He stuck his hand out. I took it and he kissed my hand. I blushed even more. He took my books and walked outside. " It's lunch time. You can sit at my table." I smiled and sat down next to him. For lunch, I had a ham sandwhich, some sour cream and onion chips, and since the lunch lady was very nice, some Ramen.

Back in Feudal Japan...

Kagome was taking a nice, long bath in the hot springs with Sango.

" I heard you scream," said Sango. " Why?"

" Someone died with some jewel shards," said Kagome. Sango sighed.

" This is a big problem. The only way we could possibly get the shards back is if the person had..."

" A reincarnation in Modern Japan," interrupted Kagome. " Sango, you're a GENIUS!" She jumped out of the water.

" I am?" She followed Kagome out.

" Yeah. I mean, if she has a reincarnation in my time, then I'll be able to get them from her." She dried herself off and put on her clothes. Sango did the same and walked with Kagome back to camp. Kagome had her backpack ready and was about to jump in. Inuyasha, who wasn't very far, sensed that she was about to leave and jumped in front of her. " Inuyasha?!"

" You can't leave now," he said. " We still have other jewel shards to find."

" Exactly." He looked confused. " Look, the girl who committed suicide by burning herself might have a reincarnation in my time. If I go now, I might be able to find her." Inuyasha didn't even bother to continue the arguement.

" Fine. But you have to be back in to days." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed a bit.

Then, she jumped through the well and saw the rainbow of colors that she hasn't seen in like three weeks.

In Modern Japan...

Kagome arrived in the morning, just in time to walk to school. Souta, her strangely normal brother, had her books and lunch ready for her as if he knew she would be back that day. She picked up her stuff an headed for the gate. The first thing she saw were her friends. They brought her up to date.

" Well, we have a test in math and a new student," said Ayumi. " Rumor has it that she's a witch and is stealing all our boyfriend's hearts."

" She probably just can't handle her looks," said Kagome in defense.

" Or maybe she is a witch and put a spell on the whole school," said Eri. Kagome just rolled her eyes and kept walking

Hitomeshy: Thanks for reading. Hope you liked. :)

Inuyasha: That's it?

Hitomeshy: Yup. That's it.

Inuyasha: What?! You need to write more.

Hitomeshy: Nah. Really?

Kagome: Honestly, Inuyasha. Sometimes, you seriously act like a baka.

Kira/Sarah: Don't call him that! Especially when I'm around!

Kagome: Oh, shut up.

Kira/Sarah: You Shut up!

Kagome: You!

Kira/Sarah: You!

Hitome: Curled up in a corner Can't we all just get along?

Everyone: NO!!! Everyone starts arguing

Hitomeshy: Anime sweat drop Uh... Just review while I try to straighten things out.


	2. Outcast

A/N Well, i didn't get any reviews yet but i'm waiting. Meanwhile, let's check out what's happening to Hitome.

Chapter 2: Outcast

It's my second day of school and already i'm an oucast. They just don't understand me. Nobody understands me. All because the boys think I'm beautiful and the girls think I'm a witch that stole their men. All because the boys fail to know as a person and the girls don't understand me, I'm an automatic outcast. The only person who cared and actually saw through my beauty was Houjo. He was the only person who understood me. Which is very wierd because practically any boy who saw me would melt, but he's the only one who stayed solid. How come?

" Hey, Hitome," said Houjo. I smiled. " Ready for another day of boys willing to do anything for you?"

" Unless you're ready for another day of girls melting," I replied. He gave me his " I'm ready" smile and i reflected it back.

Kagome's POV

I was listening to my friends talk about the new girl when Ayumi spotted her.

" There she is," she said. I turned to see a beautiful looking girl about my age. Something about was very strange, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

" Look," said Yuri. " She's talking to Houjo." I saw Houjo and decided to go over and introduce myself. I walked over and saw Houjo smile.

" Hi, Kagome," he said, cheerfully. " Feeling better?"

" A little," I said.

" Well, if you feel sick, you can always call on me to help you." I smiled, nervously.

" So, you're the new girl?" She nodded.

" My name is Hitome Ogasha," she said. " Houjo has talked alot about you since yesterday. He said that you have an illness?"

" Yeah, but I'm much better." She smiled sweetly.

" Well, I might as well get my seat next to the window if I want to greet the trees." _' Yup,' _I thought. _' There's something wierd about her alright, but in a good way.'_ She sat down and looked dreamily at the trees.

" Good Morning, Class," said Mr. Sinito. The class got quiet and stared at him. " Today we're going to have a pop quiz,' Reviewing the Legend of the Shikon no Tama.'" He passed out the quizes, but skipped Hitome. " Hitome, since your new, you don't have to take it."

" But I would like to try." He shrugged and gave her a quiz._ ' What kind of idiot takes a quiz when the don't have to?'_ I thought. Either way, she did the test.

Hitome's POV

When i saw the quiz, the answers just came to me like I was part of the legend, especially the part about the part about a priestess who made the jewel. Either way, I finished the test in 30 secs flat.

" I'm done," I said. Everyone stared at me. Mr. Shinito took my paper and had bug eyes when he saw my answers. I got my paper back and got a 100 with a smilely face.

" You've been in my class for less than 3 hours and already you're a history wiz?" He said, amzed. " And I thought Kagome was the only one." I wasn't paying attention. I was to busy being mesmerized by the beauty of the trees. Then, someone put a note on my desk. It read:

_Hey. This is from Kagome. I was wondering if you wanted to come to a sleepover i'm hosting. Well, actually it's a study-sleepover. So, how about it? Oh! And there's no boys allowed._

Since I didn't have anything to do, answered back yes. They passed it back to her and she nodded. Then, the bell rang. Kagome walked up to me and explained to mr what's most likely going to happen and where she lived and stuff like that.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha was so bored. He tried attacking Shippou, but Sango kept hitting him with her Boomerang (A/N: I need the name of it). Then, he allowed Kaede to use him as a test subject, but when she turned his hair pink, he stopped and demanded that she turned it back to silver. Now, he was sitting in his favorite tree next to the well, waiting for Kagome to come back. _' Where is that girl,' _he thought_. ' Shit! Doesn't she know that I get very lonely without her?!' _Miroku walked up to the tree taking the moment to spill Inuyasha's feelings towards Kagome.

" You miss her don't you?" he asked.

" Mm-hm," he replied. Inuyasha was thinking of Kagome: her body, her voice, her hair, her lips, and her intoxicating scent. He could smell her scent on his clothes from the last time he hugged her.

" You want to hold her forever, don't you?"

" Yup."

" You want to kiss her until she melts into your arms?"

" Oh, yeah."

" You want her to be your mate?"

" Yea......What?!" Inuyasha sat up and stared at Miroku.

" Do you want to marry her?" Inuyasha jumped soundless out of the tree and stood behind Miroku.

" I don't think so." Miroku was startled and stood up immeadiately.

" Should I start running?" He got his answer when Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. " But, if you injure me, I might just tell Kagome how you feel."

" You won't be able to because you'll be dead." Miroku had his hand on the wind void in his hand (A/N: Need name of that and some Inuyasha attacks).

" Are you sure you want to do that, because I can just suck you in here and you'll never see the light of day or Kagome ever again." Inuyasha only heard the words ' Never see Kagome ever again' and dropped his guard. Miroku took this opprtunity to hit himon the head. " Who do you think you are to attempt to strike me like that?"

" And who do you think you are hitting me on the head?" He hit Miroku while saying that.

" Okay, Mercy. I bring no harm." Inuyasha still kept his hand up.

" And...?"

" And I promise I won't tell Kagome how you feel."

" Good." With that done, Inuyasha jumped back into the tree and started to daydream about Kagome again.

Back in Modern Japan...

Hitome was prepared for Kagome's sleepover and was waiting for her dad to drop her off. He walked by and dropped his newspaper when he saw Hitome all packed.

" O, no you don't," he said. " You're not running away again."

" I'm didn't running away, dad," she said. " I was going to the mall. Anyways, aren't you going to drop me off at Kagome's?"

" Who?"

" Kagome Higurashi's."

" For what?"

" Her study-sleepover."

" Really? When did you tell me about it?"

" After school 2 days ago."

" Oh. I'm sorry honey, but mom took the car to pick up your little brother from soccer practice."

" It's okay. It's still bright out, so, I think I'll just walk there."

" You have all your stuff?"

" If you mean, do I have a picture of the family? Yeah. I never leave home without it. Bye!" She walked out the front door and to Kagome's.

Inuyasha: Why does this chapter amuse me a bit?

Miroku: Maybe it's because you hit me on the head?

Inuyasha: O yeah.

Hitome: Why so much violence? Why can't we live in peace and harmony?

Kira/Sarah: Becaus ethen Everything will be messed up and less amusing?

Dark Angel: Plus, there won't be any funny movies to watch since they don't have fighting.

Hitome: Oh.

Hitomeshy: Hey! Dark Angel! When did you get here?

Dark Angel: Kira invited me!

Hitome: Oh

Kagome: Hitome? Why do you act so dumb?

Hitome: I don't know. Wind blows through mind

Hitomeshy: Oh-kay.

Dark Angel: Frea-ky.

Sango: Hitomeshy? How come I don't say anthing in this chapter or do anthing?

Hitome: Because you're a Baka.

Sango: Are not!

Hitome: Are too!

Sango: Are not!

Hitome: Are too!

Sango: Are not!

Hitome: Are too!

Hitomeshy: Uh... I'm going to find a way to shut them up.

Inuyasha: No. I'll do it. You have to write more.

Hitomeshy: Awww. Thanks. Gives Inuyasha a hug

Kira/Sarah & Kagome: Grrrrrrrrrr......


	3. Sleepover

A/N: Hi. It's me. That boring story teller. But, I'm getting better. I am! This chappie may be short but the next wil be long.

Chapter3: Sleepover

The sleepover was very separated. There were a group of girls one side and Hitome on the other. Thery wanted to exchange beauty tips.

" Hitome," said Yuri. " What products do you use to steal our boyfriend's hearts?"

" You don't have a boyfriend," said Kagome.

" Yes I do. He's the boy who wears his hair down and doesn't speak alot."

" Oh."

" So, what products do you use?"

" I don't use any," said Hitome. " I just like to keep it natural. As the saying goes,' Beauty is only skin deep'." They all agreed that she used something, except for Kagome who thought that was nice to know. Then, they started to play some games and it was just like that Christmas song ' Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer.' Hitome was left alone with her bestfriend, the corner.

Little did they know...

Inuyasha was in the well house and was ready yo jump into Kagome's room when he saw shadows on the wall. So, he decided to wait untilt he lights turned off. Little did he know, he had to wait for a whole 2 hours. He was fascinated about what they were talking about, mainly because Kagome was talking : their dream husbands and a girl named Hitome. He jumped up and down just to see what was happening. He saw the girls put stuff on their nails, faces, and make fun of the girl in the corner who didn't participate. He heard what they said.

" Look at the way she's sitting," said Ayumi. " She looks like 7 year old."

" Yeah," said Eri. They laughed.

" Come on guys," said Kagome. " She is not worth being laughed on. She's only sitting that way because you guys are making her feel uncomfortable." They didn't listen. They just keep laughing. Inuyasha felt like backing Kagome up, but was afraid of being sat to many times because he invaded the party. ' Why doesn't she just speak for herself,' he thought. ' Why doesn't she just tell them off or... or at least beat the crap out of them.' All she did was curl up into a ball. He then smelt salt. ' She's crying.' Then, the lights turned off. He took that as his cue to jump through Kagome's window. When he was on the ledge, he saw a bunch of girls laying in bags sleeping, except for the girl in the corner. He turned his attention to her and saw that she was dangerously shaking and crying. He tip-toed to Kagome's bed and shook her a bit.

" Hmmmm....what?" she said. He made a shushing sound. She whispered, " Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

" I came here for a cup of Ramen," he said, sarcastically.

" Really?" She was wide awake now.

" No. I came here to get you. So let's go!" She got out of bed and picked up her bag that was prefilled, She tip-toed pass the girls and motioned for Inuyasha to come on. He was to fascinated by the girl in the corner to notice what Kagome was doing. He reached his hand out to touch her when Kagome whispered his name fiercely. He growled softly and walked away. He gathered Kagome in his arms and Jumped down from the window.

Hitome was crying because of how the girls had treated her. Well, everyone except Kagome. She stood up for her. She felt like a little kid who would run into their mother's arms and cry until their fast asleep, but then she would ruin her plan. The plan was: (1) try to have a great time, (2) try to at least crack a smile, and (3) if they make fun of her, wait until their all fast asleep to cry until you fall asleep. And she followed her insrtuctions. She cried to her hearts contempt. Then, she heard voices and felt aome warmth come close to her cold body, but it left. She wanted the warnth to come near her, again, and touch her cold spirit. She really wished that the warmth would take away her emotions. But, nothing had the power to do that. Anyways, when she fell asleep, she felt a draft and felt like she wasn't touching the floor anymore. Truth was, she wasn't. An old spirit that had died in Feudal Japan came and carried her away to the well.

Hitomshy: I know, it's short and isn't a cliffy, but I wasn't in the zone.

Sango: Are not!

Hitome: Are too!

Sango: Are not!

Hitome: Are too!

Sango: Are not!

Hitome: Are too!

Sango: Are not!

Hitome: Are too!

Sango: Are not!

Hitome: Are too!

Hitomeshy: Arghhhhhh! Someone Shut them Up!!!!!!!!!


	4. New Place

A/N: Hi! :) I just finished the 4th and final chapter. Shocking isn't it?

Inuyasha: She's lying. She has more chapters.

Hitomeshy: YOU IDIOT! I was about to say Pschy!

Inuyasha: Well you were taking to god damn long.

Kagome: What did I tell you about cursing in front of Shippou?!

Inuyasha: Like I fuckin' care!

Kagome: Inuyasha, SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: on the floor

Kira: Inuyasha! Runs to his side are you ok?

Inuyasha: I'm fine.

Kira: What'd you do that for? You know he curses for a livin'!

Kagome: Well he shouldn't curse in front of Shippou.

Kira: You dumbass! Shippou's asleep with Kirara!

Kagome: Anime sweat drop He is?

Hitomeshy: Let's get this story on the road before something happens.

Chapter 4: New Place

Hitome awoke by the smell of fruits and vegetables. Mostly fruits. She reached up and picked a peach. She brought it tot her mouth without opening her eyes and ate. It was so sweet and succulent. She wanted to eat them all but that would be so very wrong to the owner of these delicious fruits. Then, she opened her eyes to see a green meadow near a shack. _' How did I get here?'_ she thought. She looked around at the once beautiful trees and saw magnificent trees. Then, from a distance, she heard a voice. It sounded all and cracked.

" Are you ok?" yelled an old lady. She turned around and sat up. She rubbed her forehead.

" I'm ok, but where am I?" she asked while looking around again.

" You're in Japan." She looked at the old lady who had her eyes closed. she pointed her finger to the ground.

" This is Japan." The old lady nodded and opened her eyes. They bugged out. _' What's her problem?'_ thought Hitome. _' What is she staring at?'_ Then, the old lady backed away towards the shack and ran. " Wait!" The old lady ran out the shack with a broom, yelling curses at Hitome.

" Get out of here, you beast!"

" Huh?!" Hitome ducked from a swing from the broom the old lady held in her hand. " What are you talking about?!"

" Leave your curses to someone else!"

" I don't understand." Then, Hitome heard a voice in her head,_' I hate when demons pretend they don't understand what humans are talking about.'_

Hitome's POV

I was thinking I was losing my mind when I heard that voice in my head. I already knew that the voice belonged to the old lady.

" What demon are you talking about?" I pleaded more than asked. Then, I heard the old lady's voice again,_' Stupid demon. Why doesn't she just leave me alone?!'_ " What are you talking about?!"

" Stop reading my mind, you beast!" she cried before she hit me again. I backed up and felt that I was at the ledge of something. " Stupid, ugly, creature!" I turned around to see a river. I saw what creature she was talking about. She was talking about me. I felt a tear come my eye. When I saw myself, I had three eyes: 2 regular ones and a demonic one on my forehead. While I was looking at myself, the old lady pushed me in into the water.

" I guess I deserved that." I was carried off down the river towards the rapids. I struggled to get to shore. Then, I completely went under water and slowly started to drown. The only thing I remembered before a white started flashing before my eyes was a glint of red coming under water.

Inuyasha's POV

I heard some voices screaming. I guessed the old on that farm was in trouble. The first thing that came to mind was that a battle was attacking her so I ran over.

" I took care of it," she said, proud of herself.

" You?" I said, not believing her.

" Yes I did. She fell into the river." I shrugged and walked towards the river.

" No sign of any demon." I started to cross the bridge when Kagome called me.

" Inuyasha!" she yelled.

" What, wench?"

" A girl fell into the water! Hurry and save her before she drowns!" I acted quickly and jumped in. She was floating at first, but then fell completely under water because of the current. I got to her right before her head hit a rock. When we were on shore, she didn't open her eyes and she wasn't breathing.

" Why isn't she breathing, Kagome?" Kagome was gazing at the girl. " Kagome?"

" I know her." She just kept turning the girl's head side to side. " This is Hitome." She was shocked at first be it slowly turned into confusion. " But how did she get into the Feudal era?" She started searching for something that might have wielded her into the past. Then, she saw something shine in Hitome's chest. " A shikon shard, no.....many shikon shards." She started changing her expression until she blurted out, " She's the girls reincarnation!"

" What?!"

" Remember that girl who committed suicide?"

" Yeah?"

" This is her reincarnation." Then, Kagome realized that the girl was half dead. " OMG! I forgot that she was still half dead. Inuyasha, do CPR."

" Do what?"

" That thing I taught you an hour ago." I nodded and put my lips on Hitome's. I breathed my breath into her lungs. Kagome left while I did this. She said something about making herbal tea. _' She tastes sweet like the nectar of a fruit,' _I thought, while doing the thing. I started to get lost in what I was doing and started to kiss her more than save her. Then, I felt her move and released from the kiss and watched her spit out water.

" Are you ok?" She stared at me. She was so beautiful that it was unreal. I started to move closer when she got up and ran. " Wait!" Kagome came back and started at me.

" What did you do?" I turned around and stared at her with a" you know what I did" look.

" What do you think I did, bitch?" She gasped.

" You scared her off, didn't you?"

" Well, I guess I did, but not on pur.."

" I knew it! I knew I should of stayed here to keep an eye on you. Now she's run off some where thanks to you, Mr. Person who has to scare everyone. Ugh. She's probably lost somewhere in the forest trying to figure out what part of Japan she's in or whether she's still in Japan. How are we supposed to find her without a clue to where she is?"

" Uh, maybe you forgot I was here? Hello? Hanyou here. Half- dog, Half- Human. I have a nose that can track down something or someone very far away by just sniffing."

" Oh, yeah. Sorry about that."

" No you're not." I put my nose to the ground and smelt the girls fruity scent.

Hitome's POV

I awoke to the face of a demon. He looked human, yet he had white hair and canine fangs. I was scared, but I wasn't showing it. I kept thinking,_ ' He's going to eat me. He's going to eat me. He's going to eat me.'_ I read in stories that demons hate humans and ate them just get their nutrients or used them as slaves. I also read that they captured beautiful women, young or old, and raped them just to have pleasure.

" Are you ok?" he asked. I was to shocked to say anything. He looked human, but when I saw those ears on top of his head, it was either he was a demon or those ears were fake. When I was at the library one day looking up Japanese history, I saw pictures of demons and they were either very ugly with scaly skin or looked human, but had stripes on their faces. But this demon didn't have any stripes and he wasn't hideous either. Actually, he was kinda cute, but I didn't take any chances and ran. " Wait!" I kept running until I came to a clearing and sat on a rock in the middle. I looked at reflecting rock and saw my face. It didn't have a third eye anymore. I remembered that old lady hitting me. I shook off the feeling and stared at the enormous trees. I felt like climbing them and I did. I stood up, walked to the tallest tree and climbed, but fell back. _'Man,'_ I thought._ ' I wish I could just jump from branch to branch until I've reached the top and can see over all the trees.'_ I jumped lightly. I looked down and I wasn't touching the floor. I acted quickly and grabbed a branch. _' How did I do that?' _Then, I jumped again and again without reaching for a branch to hang on to. I smiled. When I reached the top, I saw a beautiful sunset. I sat on the branch and stared wishing that I could just fly into it. A small breeze pushed my hair back and cooled me off. Then, someone called my name.

" Hitome," the person said. It sounded like Kagome, but what was Kagome doing here? I looked down and saw Kagome and someone else. When the person came into view, it was that demon. I acted quickly and jumped from branch to branch trying to get away. " Inuyasha! I see shards in the trees!"

" What?!" he said. " The girl's under attack?"

" No. She has Jewel shards inside her. Therefore, I know where she is." She looked up and pointed right at me. " There!" The demon jumped into the tree and I started to run, well, jump.

" Kagome! She's not in this.." He spotted me. " Hey!" I jumped away as quick as I could with him hot on my trail. I jumped until my feet ached and I collapsed. _' Well,'_ I thought,_' I guess this is the part where I defend myself.' _ I got into my stance of the " praying mantis." He jumped down and looked for me. " Hey! I know you're here. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help. So, can you come out?" I didn't move. He was coming closer and was almost at the spot that I wanted him to be in. _' Just a little closer.'_ Then, he stopped right in the spot where I wanted him to stop. " Look! I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help." Then, I came out of the leaves and kicked him from behind. He winced. " What was that for?!"

" For being a demon," I answered and kicked him again, but he blocked. Actually, he blocked my every move.

" You're pretty good for a human."

" I practice everyday so that if I ever met a demon, I would be able to kill it with pride or die with honor." Then, I took my chances and kicked him in the nuts. He fell on a branch, holding onto them like his life depended on them.

" That's it, bitch. I was playing with you the hold time, but now you just pissed me off!" He took out a sword which got bigger and looked like a fang. He ran towards me with it and used I guess every attack he knew before he pinned me to the tree.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." What was I saying?! Of course he would of done it.

" Do what? Choke you until you are withering beneath me? I think I would the way I am right now." I felt my forehead start to open.

" Really, I wouldn't do that..."

" I said Shut up, Bitch!" Then, with every word he said, my forehead kept inching open. He kept insulting me while I kept warning him until he said, " SHUT the HELL UP, FREAK!" I snapped.

" I...Am...Not...A....FREAK!!!!!" Then, my forehead shot open and blasted a red laser at him. He fell backwards into the tree. I slid my back against the other side and cried. I cried the same way I did at the sleep over.

Inuyasha's POV

She made me so angry, that it felt like Tetsusaiga couldn't control my demon side from slipping out. I took out Tetsusaiga and tried every attack I knew and I would've hit her if she wasn't so damn fast. Finally, after a long time of chasing, I pinned her to the tree.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said. I started to talk about her even though I didn't know a damn thing about her. She kept repeating that stupid sentence until I called her freak and she yelled," I am not a Freak," and blasted a red light from a thing on her forehead. It looked like an eye from where I was standing. I flew back into the tree and was unconscious for 5 minutes. All I heard was a muffled cry. Once I gained consciousness, I saw her curled up into a ball, leaning against the tree. I walked over and was very close to touching her when an arrow hit the tree, pinning her in the process. I turned around to see...

" Kikyou.." I said. She readied her arrow again, aiming at the girl and not me. I blocked her aim.

" Stand aside, Inuyasha," she said. " I'll kill you some other time." She pulled back the arrow.

" Kikyou, what is your purpose of killing her?"

" Everything." She shot the arrow, but missed.

" Why do you say that?"

" She'll take that Shikon no Tama from me once it's completed. She is the only one I've feared in this world."

" Huh?"

" Look at her." I looked at those mesmerizing violet eyes and took note of her face, not daring to look down. She was so beautiful in the tree, in front of a sunset, heck, she was beautiful anywhere. Thing is, she looked so familiar. " Look familiar?"

" Yeah, but I can't name the person she looks like."

" She's Midoriko's daughter's reincarnation. The girl who died in the village was Midoriko's real daughter. She killed herself because she was afraid of my wrath and she wanted to get away from all the men in the village cause they would constantly ask her to bare them a child, including your monk friend. He's asked her the most." I stared into the girls eyes. "I am only here to put her out of her misery." She readied her arrow again.

" NO!" I went in front of the girl again.

" Let her do what she has to do," said a quiet voice from behind me. I turned around to see that the girl was unpinned and unharmed.

" What?"

" If she wants me dead, so let it be."

" No! I won't let you die like this!" I kept blocking her from Kikyou. Then, I took out Tetsusaiga.

" Inuyasha," said Kikyou. "You really don't understand. She is a threat to us all because..."

" She's Midoriko's offspring's reincarnation? How is that being a threat?"

" Look. You're a demon, well, hanyou, right?"

" Yeah?"

" And, well, she's not really a full youkai nor all human, correct?"

" Well, I guess so."

" Not all demons can touch my arrows, right?"

" True..." I widen my eyes. "You mean, she's a..."

" Half miko. She can use my arrows against me and she could kill you."

" How can she kill me?"

" She has the Eye."

" So?"

" No, The Eye. The eye that can kill anyone with a glare, can read your deepest thoughts, and can even kill you from the inside out. That Eye."

" But how?"

" The incarnation's father was the carrier of the eye until Midoriko gave birth and so, it was passed down to her. And now that she's dead and her reincarnation is alive, the reincarnation has the eye now." I looked at Kikyou, then the girl, then back to Kikyou. " You know what, I'm wasting my time. You win this time Inuyasha, but next time won't be so easy. I will win next time. Until then, Inuyasha." And she left.

" Kikyou, a real pain in the ass." I turned to see what the girl was doing and saw her trying to get out of the tree. I smiled and swooped down and stood on a branch next to where she was. "Need help?" I was expecting an annoyed face, but instead, I got a half smile. I offered my hand to her and she took it as I help her onto my back. We got to the ground in 2 sec. And landed where Kagome was, too.

" What happened?" she asked.

" O, we went into the closest village and bought some fruits and vegetables. What do you think happened?" I heard the girl giggle on my back.

" Well, sorry for being concerned." We kept arguing until we reached camp. Then, I didn't feel the girl's presence anymore. I turned and sensed that she was hiding behind the tree.

" What's wrong?" She looked terrified. All she did was jump into the tree when footsteps were heard.

" Inuyasha, what are you doing?" asked Shippou.

" I was sharpening my claws."

" Really?"

" No! I was talking to someone."

" Well, where's this person? Did he disappear?"

" No. She jumped into the tree because she was scared of you."

" Someone was actually scared of me? COOL!!" I rolled my eyes. "Do you think you could get her to come down?"

" I don't know." I jumped up into the tree and to the branch that she was at. "What's wrong?" She was dangerously shaking again. I reached my hand and actually got the chance to touch her when she jerked away. "I promise I won't hurt you." I reached out again and touched her. She looked up at me with those amazing eyes again. I felt like when I looked at them, I was swimming in the best water known to man. I felt like drowning in them.

Hitome's POV

Well, when I heard footsteps, I jumped up into the tree and stayed there for a while. I heard a conversation and stiffened when someone came into the tree. It was that demon again.

" What's wrong?" he asked. I started shaking. He reached for me with his clawed hands and I panicked. I jerked away. "I promise I won't hurt you." He reached out again and I allowed him to touch me. His hand was amazingly soft. I looked into his golden eyes. They looked like the sun shining it's everlasting light. Those eyes made me give in. I leaned into him and surprisingly, he held me close as I cried on his shoulder.

" I'm sorry," I said. I felt his head move.

" For what?"

" Attacking you earlier. I thought you were a vicious, blood thirsty demon. I had to defend myself. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

" It's ok. I've endured worse."

" It's just... I hate it when people call me a freak. It just hits me hard."

" I understand." Then, unconsciously, my 3rd eye read his thoughts which was a flashback to when he was younger and humans and demons rejected him because he was a half of them. I winced as I developed a headache. I pulled away and held my head. " What's wrong?"

" Stop....ugh thinking." He looked at me confused and then looked like he understood and stopped thinking.

" Sorry. I forgot that you had the Eye."

" The Eye? What's that?"

" You mean, you don't know what it is?"

" I wouldn't be asking you if I did."

" Well, The Eye is a gift only powerful demons receive. It has the power to control, destroy, and manipulate. You're a reincarnation of the girl who had it first. She died because she was afraid of what might happen to her. Now, you have it." I sat there looking at the branch. "Understand?"

" So, I'm valuable, right?" He nodded.

" Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. "Dinner!" I looked down at Kagome, as did he. He was ready to jump down when he looked a me.

" Come on," he said.

" Nah. I think I'll just watch the stars." He shrugged.

" Suite yourself." And he was off. I looked at the stars as they started to appear, one by one.

" Hitome?" said a voice. I looked down and saw Kagome with a plate of food. "You must be hungry." I nodded. "Why don't you come down?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

" Those people might stare at me, especially the monk." She giggled.

" Fine. Well, here." I took the plate and thanked her. I took out my personally chopsticks and slowly at the delicious food, savoring every bite.

Kagome's POV

After I passed the food up to Hitome, everyone, except Inuyasha stared at me as I walked back.

" Who were you talking to?" asked Sango. I told them the whole story about who I was talking to.

" So," said Miroku, "Hitome is the reincarnation of the girl who died, correct?"

" Yeah," I said.

" Well, why doesn't she want to come down from that tree?" asked Shippou.

" She's very shy, especially around big groups."

" This isn't a big group. It's just 8 people."

" Well, she's only used to groups of like 2 or 3 people." Shippou walked to the tree where Hitome was.

" Where is she?" I got up an showed him where she was. "Can you give me a boost?" I lifted him up. "Hi. My name is Shippou and I'm a Kitsune." Hitome looked scared and curled up into a tighter ball. "I won't hurt you. I promise." She stared at Shippou before she gave him a smile.

" My name is Hitome," she said, sweetly.

" Can you come down? Everyone would like to meet you." She looked up at camp before she stepped down and walked to the group. Miroku was the first to stand up and walk towards her. She smiled at Shippou, then Miroku. Shippou jumped from my hands onto her shoulder and pointed everyone out. "That's Kaede..."

" Hello, young miko," she said. Hitome bowed.

" That's Sango..."

" Hi!" she said. Hitome waved with a smile.

" That's Miroku..." Miroku walked over to her and kissed her hand. She blushed.

" Nice to meet you," he said.

" And that's Inuyasha. He usually protects us."

" We've already met," he said.

" Nice to meet you all," she said.

Kikyou: What did you call me Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I said it wrong. I meant a pain in my heart because you will always be there.

Kagome & Kira: What?! What happened to me?!

Kira: Screw you, Kagome. Inuyasha's mine.

Kagome: No. He's mine

Kira: Mine!

Kagome: Mine!

Kira: Mine!

Kagome: Mine!

Kira: Mine!

Sango: Am not!

Hitome: Are too!

Sango: Am not!

Hitome: Are too!

Sango: Am not!

Hitome: Are too!

Hitomeshy: EVERYBODY, SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!

Everybody:( silence)

Inuyasha: Are you ok?

Hitomeshy: GRRRRRRRR!!!!!( Attacks Iunyasha)

Inuyasha: AHHHH!!!!! What did I do to deserve this!!!


	5. The Journey of Beginnings

Hitomeshy: (attacking Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hitome: (running with a piece of paper in hand) I found the fifth chapter. And Hitomeshy told me to tell you guys that she had some real writers block before typing this.

Kagome: Well, I don't care and what are you waiting for? Put it on!

Hitome: Don't yell at me!

Kagome: I'll yell at you if I want to!

Hitome: GRRRRRRRRR...attacks Kagome 

Sango: takes paper before it gets ripped to shreds and puts it on****  
Hitome & Kagome: stop what their doing and read story

Chapter 5: The Journey of Beginnings

Well, this is my second day in the Feudal era. I've made some new friends: a hanyou, a monk who won't keep his eyes off me, a demon exterminator who I think likes the monk, a fox demon who is so cute, Kagome was already my friend, and a priestess' sister. It's nice to be out here. To feel the nice, warm breeze, feel the soft, moist grass between your toes. It's so nice, peaceful, and quiet out here. 

"Hitome!" yelled Kagome. I take back what I said about the quietness. I turned around and saw her running up the hill I was on and holding something. "Hey. I got some clothes for you to wear, unless you still want to wear those." I looked down to see that I was still in my pajamas.

"Thanks, Kagome," I said. "Thing is, I'm really craving to have a bath."

"There's a hot spring in that direction. You can use my bath utensils." I nodded with gratitude. I took the stuff and headed in the direction she was pointing to. I put my stuff on a rock and was about to dive into the water. I put my foot in and giggled with joy. I jumped in and sat down, feeling the warm water around. I splashed it around, having fun with it. Then, my 3rd eye picked up someone's thoughts. _' God she's beautiful,'_ someone thought. I blushed. I figured out who it was and it was Inuyasha. I ducked under the water to hide my face and let my hair soak. When I did, I relaxed a bit. I closed my eyes so that the feeling of warm water can soak in and let me think of nothing but happiness. Then, when I opened my eyes, I saw somebody's golden eyes stare at me. At first I thought it was Inuyasha but then I noticed that the person had purple strips on his cheeks. I really didn't care for the strips because I got lost in the enchantment of his eyes. ( For all you slow people out there, she's seeing Sesshoumaru.)

Then, I felt someone trying to get into my mind. I fought back. The guy backed up a bit while I swam to the surface. I breathed deeply and held my chest. I closed my eyes while coughing out water. The guy came out of the water and stared at me. He walked over. When I stopped coughing, I noticed that he was about one yard away from and ran behind a rock.

"Stay away from me."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kagome," he said.

"Kagome? I'm not Kagome. Sorry but you have the wrong person." He blinked a couple of times, shook his head, and put on his emotionless face on.

Sesshoumaru's POV 

I was walking through the forest minding my own business. I was looking at the trees and actually admiring them. I then noticed that I never really did that. I never really noticed anything beautiful, except for Kagome. She was the only fragile I've ever really cared for, other than Rin. The way Kagome's fear always triggers my heart, the way she yells out my dumb ass half breed brother's name, the way she covers her fear with courage and beauty. I feel like taking her in me arms and carrying her off to my palace in the western lands, not caring if anyone was around. Then, I had my chance. I came across a hot spring and felt like calming my nerves and heart. I stripped and sat in the water. That's when I saw her. Well, not her, but raven black hair that looked like hers. I, unconsciously, swam over to get a better look. I started thinking of Kagome's features. When the girl turned around, I ducked under the water. I saw her and automatically thought she was Kagome when she wasn't. I started to move closer when I sensed my baka half-brother near. I growled at the thought of him interfering us and try to kill me. Then, after a while, he left. I took that as my cue to go to the beautiful maiden in the water. I swam over, face to face with the woman who haunted my dreams. She was thinking of something, but I didn't know quite what. Then, to my surprise, she opened her eyes, ending her trance. She didn't shake, shiver or flinch. She just sat there staring into my eyes. I broke the barrier of her mind circle and tried to make her give me a taste of her, but something wasn't right. She started to fight with me. It was hard to take control of the matter that I made space between us. That was a big mistake. By doing that, I gave her a chance to escape. I swam up to the surface and started to approach her, willing to take another try at making her give me a sample, but she ran behind a boulder.

"Stay away from me," she said, having a bit of fear mixed in.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kagome," I said, reassuring her. She then looked confused and giggled a bit.

"Kagome? I'm not Kagome. Sorry, but you have the wrong girl." After hearing that, I tried to shake the affect of Kagome and looked at the person I was talking to. I blinked a couple of times and focused my attention on the person. After the last blink, I noticed that I was staring at another beautiful woman/child. She had a weird thing about her that drew me near. I needed to know more about this girl.

"What's your name?" I stated more than said.

"Hitome. My name is Hitome. And may I ask what your name is?"

"I am..." I never got to finish my sentence due to the half- breed.

" Sesshoumaru!" he yelled, with Tetsusaiga in hand. I made haste and jumped towards where my clothes lay. "Stay away from Hitome!"

"Why so protective, half- breed? I thought you were only protective of the miko?" Inuyasha wasn't listening to me because he tried to use his attacks on me.

"Arrgh! What is your business here?"

"Why else would I be here? I've come for Kagome."

"You'll never take her while I'm around!"

"Then, I'll take Hitome instead." I looked towards her. She shook a bit.

"You won't take any of them, you bastard!" He attempted to hit me again, but I moved. I moved swiftly to Hitome. She got scared.

"I won't hurt you."

"But you're a youkai," she said, trembling in fear.

"Look, I have no time. Now, come with me." I grabbed her wrists.

"No!"

"I won't take no for and answer. Now, come!" She was struggling against me, trying to get lose. Then, I dropped her on the floor, thinking that this was a waste of my time. Inuyasha got very angry and used his claws against me. I thought it was very dumb and made him unconscious while bleeding. Then, I heard...

" Inuyasha!" Hitome ran towards him. "What did you do that for?"

"I needed some amusement." Then, I took hold of her wrists. "Now, come." She resisted still. I wouldn't take any excuse of her not to come with me. She had a beautiful figure, although it was hidden beneath her clothes now. She kept struggling until I got fed up with it and slapped her. She stumbled back, but when she was no longer in shock of the smack, she had a new power build up in her.

Hitome's POV 

The guy didn't finish his sentence when Inuyasha busted in yelling his name. He started to protect me while a boulder already protected me while he started fighting with Sesshoumaru; I took the opportunity to put my clothes on. I still was behind the boulder when Sesshoumaru came over.

"I won't hurt you," he said. His emotionless eyes were now filled with concern, but I still rejected him.

"But, you're a youkai," I said. He brushed away what I said and grabbed my wrist saying something. I rejected him again. Then, he dropped me on the floor. I saw Inuyasha's turn a light red and attacked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru just looked at him like he was dumb and knocked Inuyasha unconscious in one blow. I ran to him after I yelled his name. " What did you do that for?!"

" I needed some amusement." Then, he took hold of my wrists. " Now, come." I struggled to get out of his grasp, but he was way too strong for me. Then, he slapped me. ME. I stumbled back in shock. Then, I felt my youkai side take over. My eye opened. I felt a rush of cold blood go through me. I looked up at him and smirked.

" You shouldn't have done that." My voice went a little mysterious. I didn't have any thought except to kill what ever challenged me. I cracked all my tense bones and got into my fighting stance. Sesshoumaru just stood there, prepared for any attack. Although I wasn't thinking, I knew every attack I was going to do. First, I did a sneak attack and hit him on the back of his head. Then, I started to do what a normal girly girl would do, I hit him like I was a maniac. Then, I felt a presence behind me. My eyes shifted to the side and I saw Inuyasha. I got off Sesshoumaru and headed for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's POV

When I woke up, I saw Hitome hitting Sesshoumaru. Usually, I wouldn't care, but there was something different about her. Instead of her cloudy outfit that Kagome gave her, she was wearing a black kimono with red inlinnigs. Then, she looked at me and I was shocked. I saw two, no three blood shot eyes. She cracked her knuckles, got into her stance, and started to charge at me. I Sesshoumaru get up and watch. Then, I pinned her to a tree.

" I really don't want to hurt you," I said. She only stared at me and tried to pry herself from me. Then, she kicked me away from her and Sesshoumaru stepped in and pinned her back to the tree, but she also kicked him away, too. Then, a tornado of wind came towards us. _' Not him,'_ I thought. _' Anyone, but him.'_ The wind died down and there stood that mangy wolf, Kouga. He smiled like he always does and was about to say those 4 words "I've come for Kagome," for the millionth time, when Hitome charged at him.

"What the Hell!?" he yelled before getting pushed to the floor. At that time, I felt like being one of those girls who cheer for people that Kagome mentioned. I think they were called "Cheerleaders." Anyways, I didn't have time to cheer. I had to get Hitome back to normal before something terrible happened. Kouga was holding her up off of him. I snickered.

"Need any help," I said. He just looked at me with an annoyed face.

"I don't need your help, dog-breath." She then scratched him with her claws on the face. "Well, maybe a little." He looked like he was about to cry. I acted quickly and pried her off him. She then jumped into a tree. "Well, that was very awkward."

"Tell me about it." 

"Who was that?" I glanced at him. "Was that Kagome?"

"Did she look like Kagome?" He did a confused look. "Don't tell me you didn't look at her face?"

"You were talking to me!"

"How could you not notice her face?! She was right in front of you!" I sighed then smelt something in the air. "She's near."

"Who? Kagome?"

"No, your mother." I smelt again until I reached the tree. "Uh, oh." I backed up a bit knowing what might happen.

"What?" I didn't say anything. Kouga smelt the air and backed up as well. Then a beam from the tree blasted us. I jumped out of the way and so did Kouga. Then, Kagome came running into the scene.

Kagome's POV I was with the others, reading Shippou "Beauty and the Beast." Shippou said that the beast reminded him of Inuyasha and the beauty was me. I blushed at the thought. Then, I heard a slap. " You Hentai!" yelled a voice. I sighed. "Will Miroku ever stop being a pervert for at least a day?" I asked to no one in particular. " That is a question only Miroku can answer," said Shippou. Then, I heard some thuds in the forest near the hot springs. I stood to my feet. " Kagome, what's wrong?" " Something's not right. Shippou, I want you to stay with Sango and Miroku." " But, Kagome..." I gave him an angry look he left. I picked up my arrows and headed towards the springs. Once I got there, the first person I saw was Sesshoumaru. " Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" I knew he sensed the fear in my voice. 

"I came here to take a swim," he said in a monotone voice. I gave him a confused look and heard some crashes.

"What's going on? Where's Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru pointed out to the clearing. I saw Inuyasha battling a demon. Then, I scanned the area for Hitome. "Um... did you, by any chance, see a girl in the..." He pointed to the demon. I giggled a bit. He stared at me.

"What is so amusing?" I kept laughing.

"O, come on. You expect me to believe that that demon is Hitome?" He nodded. And I laughed again. Then, I looked at his face. It looked like he was telling the truth and not joking. "You're not kidding, are you?" He shook his head. I turned my head slightly towards the battle. _' This doesn't look too good,'_ I thought. She was beating the crap out of him. Then, I noticed her face. It was the face of a blood, thirsty demon. I wanted to help, but something was pulling me back. I just stared. Then, Kouga appeared. Hitome pounced on him, but he was too dumb-found to notice. Then, Inuyasha pried her off of Kouga. She then jumped into a tree. Inuyasha and Kouga started an argument about something up to the point when Inuyasha smelt something and backed up. So did Kouga. Then, a red laser beam shot at them. Luckily. They weren't injured. I rushed out and brought out my purifying arrow. I saw her and shot it. Then, nothing happened.

Hitome's POV

I was attacking everyone until Kagome shot an arrow at me. I caught it and jumped down without making a sound. I disappeared and reappeared right behind her.

"Looking for this," I said. She got scared and ran towards Inuyasha. I looked at the arrow and pointed it to my self. Then, a white beam hit me. I screamed in agony and fell to the floor.

Inuyasha's POV

She had the arrow in her hand. Then, it blasted white beams at her. She screamed and her third eye started to close and her outfit faded back to the cloudy outfit it once was. Then, she fell to the floor, shaking as if she were cold. Kouga was standing behind Kagome, looking at Hitome. I sensed that my brother had left.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome. I turned my gaze to her. "Carry Hitome back to Kaede's hut. I'll be there shortly." I didn't budge. I just stood there looking from her to Kouga and back to her. "What?!"

"You're going to stay here...with him?" I said with my voice rising with every word.

"Look, I need him for something very Important, ok?" I still didn't budge. "I promise I won't mate with him."

"Even though you're a human, you still have to keep your promise." She sighed and walked off with Kouga. Then, I heard a voice.

"Stop," it said softly. I looked down at Hitome. She looked scared to death.

"Stop what?"

"Stop laughing at me." She cried softly.

"I'm not laughing. What are you talking about?" Then, I remembered the party at Kagome's every one of those girls, except Kagome, was laughing at Hitome. I was standing very close to Hitome that I knew that she was cold. I started to inch my hand towards her shoulder. I was about 2in. away when I stopped. I stared at her and noticed that she was dangerously shaking. (A/N: I was about to write Dangerously Cheesy, but didn't. although that would've been funny.) I put my hand on her shoulder and she calmed down a bit. Then, she opened her eyes and stared at me. A tear ran down her cheek. I wiped it away. Then, I took her in my arms. She started to snuggle up to my chest. She felt so cold. I held her closer and walked back to the hut.

Once I got to camp, Shippou was the first to come out of the hut.

"What's wrong with Hitome?" he asked. She shook furiously in my arms, which made me hold her closer. I felt like smiling, but kept a straight face. Then, Kaede came out and saw her.

"What happened to her?" she said. I told her the whole story. "Follow me." I followed her into the hut. I sat down next to the fire. "I'm going to stick this in ye." She had a needle in her hand.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Not ye, the young miko."

"Oh." She got closer to Hitome's skin.

"Ye may not want to watch." She stuck the Needle in and I turned away. I felt Hitome jump, but then she relaxed. I looked at her face and she looked so peaceful. I then looked at Keade, who was now dressing the wound now. Then she took the needle that was now covered in blood and put over the fire. "Ye may want to watch. Ye must learn." She placed it over the fire and a drop fell. The fire turned to the colors red and blue. " Ah I see now."

"What?"

"She is a quarter demon. The red is human and miko blood and the blue is demon."

"But, my blood is all red whether I'm human or demon."

"That's because ye is not miko. Therefore, ye has all red." I sat there inhaling this information in. _'I wonder what Kagome's doing,'_ I thought. It was pretty funny though because I haven't thought about Kagome all day. _' If that mangy wolf lays one hand on Kagome, I'll have his head on a platter.'_

Kagome's POV

I told Inuyasha to take Hitome back to Keade's so that Keade could run some tests. He started to argue, but he agreed anyway. I only had to promise that Kouga and I wouldn't mate. Although, the thought of it made me queasy. He kept inching towards me, but it only made me walk faster. He grabbed my arm.

"Let go!" I said. He still held on. I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Well, why don't you slow down." He said. "You're walking too fast."

"Well, why don't you stop inching towards me? And I thought that you were the fast wolf on two feet?"

"I am." He sighed. " Look, dog- face isn't here. It's just you and me; me and my woman. No one around." He started inching towards me. I blushed furiously. Then, I though of my promise to Inuyasha.

Flashback

' _I promise I won't mate with him,' I had said._

' _Even though you're human, you still have to keep your promise,' Inuyasha said._

End of Flashback

Kouga's face was inching towards mine, but I slapped him out of it. Yes, I slapped him. He staggered back a bit in shock. "What was that for?!"

" You were about to make me break my promise to Inuyasha. Besides, we're out here to look for herbs." As soon as I turned around, I found all the herbs I needed in a forest. I grabbed some and Kouga grabbed more than I needed and we walked back to camp, with Kouga grumbling the whole way behind me.

Once I even stepped one foot in camp, Shippou embraced me. I noticed that everyone was gone except Miroku who was sitting next to Keade's hut. I returned Shippou's hug.

" Lucky bastard," muttered Kouga. I smiled. _' He's jealous,'_ I thought. _' Shippou gets hugs, Kouga doesn't; Inuyasha is forever around me; Kouga isn't.'_ I put Shippou down and started to make medicine out of the herbs.

Sango: Are you okay now, Hitomeshy?

Hitomeshy: Much.

Kagome & Kira: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: ( Groan) No fair. I was just asking a question.

Hitome: A very dumb one though.

Sesshoumaru: ( Chuckle) She did a great job at beating you up.

Hitomeshy: Really?

Sesshoumaru: Mm-hmm. You did a fine job.

Hitomeshy: ( Hugs Sesshou) Thanks, Fluffy.

Inuyasha: Fluffy? Where'd that come from?

Sesshoumaru: She's the only one who can call me that!

Hitome: What about me?

Sesshoumaru: You, too.

Dark Angel: And me?

Sesshoumaru: ( nods)

Inuyasha: Whatever, Fluffy. ( gets attacked by Fluffy)


	6. New Moon

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, but I do own Hitome and some upcoming characters.

Inuyasha: And thank Kami that you don't own us or I'll go crazy.

Hitomeshy: (sniff) that was mean, Inuyasha. (Cries)

Inuyasha: (sweat drop) I was just playing.

Sesshoumaru: How dare you make her cry. I should...

Kira: (Stands protectively in front of Inuyasha) Touch him and you'll fear the wrath of me.

Sesshoumaru: I don't do fear. (Walks over to Hitomeshy and hugs her) Are you okay?

Hitomeshy: (uses Sesshoumaru like a towel and wipes tears away) I'll be fine.

Dark Angel: No fair! How come she gets hugs and I don't!

Hitomeshy: (Waves hand and chants something)

Dark Angel: Don't do it Hitomeshy! I sorry. Please?

Hitomeshy: Be gone!

Dark Angel: NOOOOOOOO! (Disappears)

Sesshoumaru: Thank Kami. She was trying to kiss me earlier.

Hitome: (Kisses Sesshoumaru on the cheek) That's for being happy that DA is gone.

DA: (Distant) I will be back. Just you wait Hitomeshy.

Kagome: (Jumps into Inuyasha's arms.)

Hitome: ( Holds Sesshoumaru.)

Kimiko: Freaky.

Hitomeshy: Hey, Kim!

Kimiko: Hey.

Hitomeshy: Did you type your story yet?

Kimiko: Not yet, but I will. Wait! Why are we talking about my story when we're supposed to be introducing the next chapter!?

Hitomeshy: O! I'm sorry I took so long to write this. I know most of you who actually give me reviews want to kill me right now for the suspense and I'm sorry. Here's the next chapter! And I'M S-OO-OO SS-OO-OO-RR-RR-YY-YY!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6: New Moon

Every new moon, something magical happens. Inuyasha turns human and Hitome, well, you'll just have to find out. Inuyasha was growling.

" Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. " What's wrong?"

" Guess what today is?" he said. Kagome had to think. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. " Hint: Tetsusaiga (A/N: I knew how to spell it, but now I don't. Why can't I remember!?) doesn't work." She was still clueless. " My claws go away?" Still clueless. " My hair turns BLACK!?" Her eyes brighten a bit.

" O! Today's a new moon." Kagome started to smile, but saved it for later. 'Yay!' she thought. ' The one day when Inuyasha turns human is today. I get to see him look normal for one night. Although, I'll miss the ears and his soft white hair. And his golden eyes that remind me of a beautiful sunset.'

" I wonder what happens to Hitome?" Kagome's eyes lifted from the ground.

" O, yeah. I forgot that she's a quanyou ( I made that up. It means quarter -qu- hanyou -anyou- ). Maybe she loses her powers, too. Or maybe her day is a full moon. Wanna' ask?" Inuyasha stood from the tree branch of his favorite tree and jumped down. Hitome was snoozing on a tree. Kagome knelt down beside her and shook her gently. " Hitome? Hitome, wake up."

" I was already awake, Kagome," she said, a little annoyed. " I was just concentrating on our surroundings. Either way, G'Morning. What's going on?"

" You know that we know that you're a quarter demon. See, Inuyasha is a half demon."

" I already knew that. So, what's that have to do with me?"

" And I thought you read minds,"Inuyasha said.

" Anyways," said Kagome, " Inuyasha has a little secret that all of us, except you, know."

" Well, that's not fair now is it?" said Hitome.

" Well, the secret is...Inuyasha, you tell her."

" Why?" he said.

" Because it's **your** secret." He mumbled it a bit.

" What?" said Hitome. " I can't hear you."

" I...I turn human on a new moon," he said. " Happy?" Hitome tried to register the information in her head. " Hitome?"

" So, every New moon, you lose the demonic appearance and powers right? That includes the white hair?"

" Yeah. How'd you know?"

" Maybe because they're all **demonic**!?" Inuyasha had a pressure point on his head while he grumbled curses. " So, if you turn human, that means that I turn,,," Inuyasha's ears perked up.

" What? What do you turn into?"

" Nothing. It's too...secretive."

" Tell me! I told you my secret!"

" No!" ' Hey,' thought Inuyasha. ' She's arguing with me like Kagome and I do.'

" Look! You're going to tell me, bitch!"

" NO, GOD DAMMIT!"

" TELL ME! ASSHOLE!"

" HELL NO!"

" You may kill me for this later, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Tell me, you god damn FREAK!" Hitome started to boil up inside. Then, a weird type of memory type thing hit her. ' Dirt. Hanyou. Sit.' She was still boiling up until she said that one word that got on Inuyasha's nerves a lot.

" SIT!!!!" All you saw was a cloud of dust and a crater in the ground.

" Huh?" said Kagome. She looked at Inuyasha.

" What did I do, Kagome!?" yelled Inuyasha.

" I didn't say that. That was..."

" Hitome," they said together.

" How did that happen?" Kagome asked to Hitome.

" I don't know," said Hitome. Inuyasha then started to argue about it, saying that there was no need for it. While he argued, Kagome walked over to Kaede's hut and asked her how it was possible for Hitome to sit Inuyasha.

" Ye are miko, yes?" she said.

" Yes," said Kagome. " What does that have to do with anything?"

" Did ye forget that Lady Hitome is half miko and the prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck don't only respond to ye's command alone?"

" I'm sorry, Kaede. I guess it slipped my mind since I was always the one to use it." Kaede nodded.

" Go. Inuyasha may cause trouble."

" Right." Kagome then ran outside to see Hitome and Inuyasha still arguing.

" I'm stronger!" yelled Inuyasha.

" No, I am!" yelled Hitome.

" What's going on, Shippou?" asked Kagome. Shippou turned his head away from the quarreling demons and looked at his adopted mother.

" Their having an argument about who's stronger," he said. " They already said that I'm not strong because I always depend on Inuyasha to save me." Kagome took a seat next to Shippou and watched.

" Wow. This is better than a tennis match."

" A what?"

" Never mind."

" I'm stronger and I can prove it!" bellowed Inuyasha. " Watch!" He walked over to Kagome and put her on his back.

" Inuyasha? What are you doing?" He put her on his back.

" See? Light as a feather. And see this sword?" He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and showed it Hitome. " This used to be very heavy until I got stronger." Hitome walked over and examined Inuyasha.

" Interesting," she said. Inuyasha grinned and started gloating while closing his eyes.

" Yea! I told you I was stronger. You're just jealous because you can't even lift a boulder." Then, he smelt Shippou's fear and opened his eyes. " What!?" He then noticed that he was no longer touching the ground. "WHAT THE!!!"

" I guess I'm stronger," said a voice from below. Kagome and Inuyasha looked down and saw Hitome lifting them in the air. " You guys feel as light as air. And if Inuyasha would put his full weight down, I would have to see if he actually is light." Inuyasha smirked and put his full weight on and Hitome didn't even falter at the change.

" Feelin' weak yet?" All he got back was a yawn.

" Hey Shippou! Check it out. One hand and they're still light!" Inuyasha was never called weak before, except by his brother. Inuyasha jumped down and set Kagome on her feet.

" Still say you're stronger?" He picked up Hitome, Shippou and Kagome. " What do you say to that?"

" Why don't you look up?" He looked up and saw Shippou was in the tree.

" Shippou!? Why'd ya' move!?"

" Because I'm afraid of heights!" said Shippou.

" How is that possible when you float into the air a lot?"

" Don't you ever notice that I always look up when doing that?" Inuyasha grumbled some curses.

" Besides that," said Hitome, " everyone knows I'm stronger. I could lift you, Kagome, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede without any falter."

" Prove it!"

" Fine! I will!"

" Feh!" Hitome called everyone there and explained what was going on.

" Are ye wrong in thy head!?" yelled Kaede.

" No," said Hitome. " I just want to prove that I'm stronger than Inuyasha." Miroku smiled.

" I'll hold Sango," he suggested. Sango, as usual, hit him on the head. Either way, he got his wish. It was in this order: Miroku held Sango, Kagome held Shippou, Inuyasha held Kaede. Then, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippou went on Inuyasha's shoulders. Then, Hitome picked up Inuyasha and held everyone in the air for a good five minutes.

" Your turn, Inuyasha," she said. He smirked and gave Hitome Kaede and waited for everyone to get into place. Then, he picked them up like they were a trophy. Then, he set them down. Shippou was turning green.

" Look, said Kagome. " Everyone has decided that both of you are equally strong. So, can please, STOP LIFTING US UP!? WE'RE GETTING SICK!" Hitome and Inuyasha stared at her and sighed.

" Feh," said Inuyasha, while crossing his arms.

" Fine," Hitome said. She then looked up and saw the sun setting. " Uh... do you mind if I keep watch tonight?"

" That's Inuyasha's job," said Sango.

" Well, maybe he would rather like to sleep instead of keeping watch. Besides, he won't have his demonic strength to ward off any other demon. And I'll..." She couldn't reveal her secret. A least not yet.

" And you'll what?" said Inuyasha.

" Just let me stand guard already!"

" Not until you tell me what happens to you on a New moon!"

" Never! That's it! I'm standing watch whether you like it or not! And if I even see or smell Inuyasha outside of that tent, I'm going to pretend that you're a full demon! That'll teach you a lesson!" She jumped into a tree and kept her eyes open. The rest of the gang went inside the tent and started claiming their spots for sleeping. Inuyasha just stood there staring at Hitome. He tried very hard to keep from smiling, but couldn't help it. ' I don't know why,' he thought, ' but it's fun to get her angry.' He still stood there. Hitome looked up at the sky darkening.

" Go inside, Inuyasha," she said, fiercely. He still stood there. She turned her gaze to him. " What!? Are you deaf!? I said go inside!" He shook is head. " Why!?"

" You're the one with the eye. You should know what I'm thinking. Unless, you're just like me and turn human." She turned her head and looked at the moonless sky. ' If you stuck around a little longer, then you'll know why I want you inside,' she thought. Since she wouldn't answer his question and sleep was overcoming him, he walked inside the tent. Once everyone was asleep Hitome looked up to the sky and saw a star that flowed a bright blue. She chanted something under her breath and the star shone on her. She felt queasy, but didn't do anything because the queasy feeling wouldn't go away until the process over. Then, when the sky turned back into it's normal darkness, Hitome's nails grew longer, her fangs were now visible, her black hair turned white, and her third eye was wide open and blood red. She started to breathe heavily and smiled evilly. She wanted so badly to kill someone, but she had to protect her friends. Instead, she jumped soundlessly from the tree and started scratching for little bugs to kill. Little did she know, someone was watching her who was also a hanyou. He was mesmerized by her beauty as he watched her through a mirror. Naraku was marveled at the blue light that shone over her beautiful figure.

" I must have that girl," he said. Then, he noticed the strength that she was giving off and the amount of demonic blood that flowed through her.

" She is strong physically and mentally," said Kanna. " It will be most difficult to capture her."

" Oh, yes it will. And it will be very entertaining. But in the meantime, let us watch her every move. In between that time, I will try to gain her heart, mind, and strength. And once she is devoted to me, our attack against Inuyasha and the others will be on a New moon. Therefore, the fight will be easily won by us because Inuyasha will be a human." He laughed evilly and watched his future maiden do her biding.

Hitomeshy: (sigh) At least I got this chapter done while putting these two into corners.

Hitome: What a challenge.

Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....

Hitomeshy & Hitome: Growl all you want, but you're not coming out of that corner until one of you says sorry.

Kagome: (sweat drop) Oh- kay.

Kira: (walks over to Inuyasha and kneels down next to him) Inuyasha? Are you alright?

Inuyasha: I'm fine.

Kira: Good. (Gives Inuyasha a hug) 'cause you were kickin' Sesshy's ass.

Hitomeshy: I heard that!

Kagome: Get your hands off Inuyasha!

Kira: (hugs Inuyasha tighter) Make me, Baka!

Kagome: Grrrrrrrrrrrr...( Attacks Kira)

Shippou: (covers eyes) I can't watch this.

Miroku: But I can. KICK HER ASS, KAGOME. But allow **me** to pick up the pieces.

Sango: HENTAI!!! ( slaps him in the back of head)

Miroku: Ow! ( rubs head)

Hitome: Should I get out the mop?

Hitomeshy: Yep. This is going to be more bloodier than the revolutionary war.

Hitome: You go ahead and type the next chappie.

Hitomeshy: Fine. I'll try to update you guys as Fast as I can type which is pretty fast.

Sesshoumaru: ( Gets out of corner and holds Hitomeshy by waist) And all of you who want to mate with Hitomeshy, you'll have to get through me first.

Hitomeshy: (kisses Sesshoumaru on cheek.) That's so sweet. Anyways, write you later and REVIEW ME PLEASE!!! I REALLY WANT TO HAVE AT LEAST 25 REVIEWS!!!!! And fluffy?

Sesshoumaru: Yes, my love.

Hitomeshy: You love me?

Sesshoumaru: Yes.

Hitomeshy: Well, if you loved me a lot, you would still be in your corner.

Sesshoumaru: Sorry.

Hitomeshy: (gives fluffy another kiss on cheek) Its ok. Just go back in your corner.


	7. New Danger Pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, though I wish I did. The only character I own is Hitome.

Inuyasha: And Thank . . .

Sesshoumaru: (Hits Inuyasha on head)

Inuyasha: What the fuck I do?

Sesshoumaru: You were about to make Hitomeshy cry again.

Inuyasha: What's so wrong about that?

Kagome: Inuyasha, Sit.

Inuyasha: (Slams into the ground)What did I do?

Hitomeshy: Thanks, Kagome.

Kagome: Your welcome.

Hitome: (Frowns) Can everybody shut up? A girl can't even get some sleep!

Kouga: You can sleep in my cave. It's nice and quiet there and . . .

Hitome: ...And lots of perverts like you around. Sorry, but I'll pass.

Hitomeshy: OOOOOOOO! She dissed you!

Kouga: (turns attention to Hitomeshy) How about you? You look a little tired today. You could sleep on my nice futon. No one will disturb you . . .

Hitomeshy: Except for you. Sorry to upset you, but no. I'll pass.

Kouga: (pouts)

Kimiko: Awwwwww. Poor Kouga. (Goes to comfort Kouga)

Kouga: (Leans head on Kimiko) I'm ok. But you wouldn't mind going to my cave, would ya'?

Shippou: (runs onto the scene and holds Kimiko close) Don't even think about it. She's my girlfriend.

Kimiko: Besides, I'm not that type of girl.

Kouga: Nobody is willing to show any compassion today.

Anonymous voice: I will!

Kouga: (perks up) Huh? Who said that?

Ayame: It is I! Your long lost love, Ayame!

Kouga: O, hell no! ( Starts to run away like a coward less sissy)

Ayame: O no you don't. Get your ass over here! (Chases after Kouga)

Hitomeshy: Oh-Kay. Well, while there chasing each other, why don't you Inuyasha lovers enjoy this next Fic!

Fans: Yeah!

Hitomeshy: But first, my thanks to some reviewers.

Inuyasha characters, except Kouga and Ayame: What about our thanks!

Hitomeshy: Fine.

Reviewers

sesshoumaru's-gal13: Thanks for your review. It makes me feel very energetic to right. :)

The sexy muffin: Glad that you think that it was beautiful. And do drink a lot.

Stipe: Thanks! As you can read, I'm updating!

Rikki: Sesshy will be in the Fic a little bit later. And you'll be surprised at what will happen.

inuyashaNkatie: Thanks! I'm writing!

element hanyou: Thanks! Hope I didn't hurt your head though!

lady-sesshoumaru41: Hearing this from you makes me feel very good to write. Thanks.

light and death angel: Sorry I used your other name. My friend calls herself that. But, Thanks for your review!

Maria: What do you mean I finally got to type my story! Anyways, Thanks for your review! See you at school!

Kimiko: Thanks! I hope you get to type your story!

Pistolharris: Thanks! Miroku, you are for Sango, so, I won't bear you a child.

Hitomeshy: THANK YOU!

New Danger pt.1

Inuyasha was the first to awake. It was barely dawn, but he wanted to feel the rays of the sun warm his face. But instead of that really happening, he walked outside and climbed the tree of which Hitome was sitting, well rather resting, on. Once he reached the branch, he was amazed at what he saw. Hitome had turned into a demon. A FULL demon in fact. He was making sure that it was actually her instead of an imposter waiting for Kagome and the others to awaken. Hitome groaned a little because of her dream.

" Shh," said Inuyasha. He saw a tear roll down her cheek. He remembered a little thing that Kagome had told him._ ' If you catch a tear before it hits the ground, and lick it, you can make a wish,'_ said Kagome. Inuyasha acted quickly and wiped the tear away. He looked at it on his thumb before tasting it. _' I wish I could understand Hitome,' _he thought. Then, as if it were magic, his eyes started hazing and he started seeing Hitome only younger.

_Flashback_

_(Hitome's 6-years-old)_

_Hitome and her mother were in their mini van when, they got in a traffic jam. Hitome was calm about the whole, but her mother was fussing about how slow the people were driving. Then, a truck which was driven by a drunk driver. The drunk wasn't paying much attention and bumped right into the mini van making it roll down a hill. Hitome panicked but quickly got out the van. Her mother already had her seat belt off but was stuck. She tried pulling her feet and kicking, but nothing worked. Hitome noticed that she was alone. She turned around and saw her mother pulling at something. Hitome went to help but when she got close enough, the car went ablaze. Hitome was taken back and fell on the floor._

" _MOMMY!" she yelled and got back up and tried to get closer, but was pulled back by two strong arms. She looked up and saw a fireman. She started squirming and kicking just to run to her mom. Then, there was a big pop and Hitome stuck her hand out with tears streaking down her cheeks. " MOMMY!" An ambulance pulled up and carried her over to the back of the truck to see if she had any bruises. After a few minutes. Hitome was left alone with her thoughts. **' Mommy . . . ' **she thought. **'Why didn't you get out the car? Were you getting your purse or were you stuck? Why didn't you say anything? Mommy . . . '**__Then, her thoughts were interrupted by a the door of the van being swung open revealing a huge crowd and the paramedics wheeling in a badly burnt person. Hitome tried to not think the worse but couldn't help it. " Mommy?" The person turned their head to face hers. When Hitome saw the light blue eyes stare at her, she broke into tears. She rested her head on her mother's stomach. " Mommy! I'm sorry I couldn't help you! I tried but . . . but . . . " Her mother stroked the little girl's hair._

" _It's ok," said the lady. " I understand. No need to cry."_

" _But."_

" _Shh. It's okay." Hitome looked into her mother's eyes. Mrs., Ogasha lifted her hand and wiped away Hitome's tears. And licked her hand. _

" _What are you doing?"_

" _Making a wish." Mrs. Ogasha closed her eyes. " I wish you a good life and a beautiful future."_

" _Why would you wish something like that? You'll be able to see me."_

" _Yes, I'll be able to see you, but you won't be able to see me."_

" _What are you saying mommy?" Mrs. Ogasha put her lips to her daughter's cheek._

" _I'm not going to be with you."_

" _What do you mean? Mommy, what's happening?"_

" _Remember what happened to grandma?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Well, I'll be seeing her." Hitome shook her head. _

" _No . . . " She had tears welling up in her eyes. Mrs. Ogasha took a deep breath before saying her last two sentences._

" _Tell your father that I love him and will always love him. Hitome, grow beautiful, strong, and get good grades, but most importantly, remember that you Mommy loves you." Mrs. Ogasha closed her eyes breathing slowly. Hitome let the tears drip._

" _I love you, too, Mommy_." _Then, Mrs. Ogasha stopped breathing and died with a smile on her face. Hitome cried as loud as the fire truck. Her father ran in the truck seeing his wife and daughter. He walked to the side that Hitome was on and pushed Hitome into his arms. He then took one hand and grasped his dead wife's hand. He shed a few tears before breaking down completely. He held Hitome tightly. Inuyasha tried to hold back tears, but only got one out._

_Seven years later . . . _

" _Dad!" yelled a teenage Hitome. " Kagira's here!" ( That's Ka- GEAR ah). Inuyasha saw Hitome and was amazed at how beautiful she looked. Mr. Ogasha ran down the stairs and tripped on the last five steps. Hitome giggled._

" _Good evening, Tenchen," said Kagira. Kagira was a slim lady with long black hair, but not as long as Hitome's or her father's_. _She was wearing a dark blue spaghetti strapped dress. She held out her hand to Tenchen. " Ready for our date?" Tenchen took her hand pulled himself up while kissing it making Kagira to blush and Hitome roll her eyes._

" _Just about," he said. He turned to face Hitome who handed him his jacket. " Now, you know the rules: no friends over, no small parties, **no** **boys**! Understand?" _

" _Dad," said Hitome. " You act as if I'm one of those girls who don't get what they want. I'll be fine. Don't worry." She was practically pushing him out the door with Kagira._

" _Remember, I ordered . . . "_

" _. . . pizza so I wouldn't have to use the stove._ _I know, I know."_

" _Ok." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. " Good night, Honey. I'll be late."_

" _You mean early since you are most likely going to try and break your last record of longest date with Ms. Kagira, 1am. Bye." She waved good bye and rested her back against the door listening for the car to pull away. Once she heard it was out of the driveway and on it's way down the road, she went to the phone and dialed her crush, Toji's number. Before it even reached the second dial tone, the door bell rang. She put the phone thinking that Toji was probably on a date instead of at home. She walked to the door. And opened the door._

" _Pizza delivery!" said a young man around 18 or 19. He opened his eyes and saw Hitome. " Whoa!" Hitome looked to the side wondering if he saw something wrong with her house or something._

" _What? Is something wrong?" He shook his head._

" _No. It's nothing. Um . . . here's your pizza." The boy started to blush a bit. He handed Hitome the pizza. " That'll be 9.99." She checked her wallet and only saw a five._

" _Uh . . . wait here! I think I have another five upstairs." She ran up the stairs, with the pizza delivery guy's gaze following her. She ran to her room and saw a five dollar bill in her safe a long with a twenty and others. She ran downstairs quick enough to see the boy looking at her family photos. He picked one up staring at the man in the picture. " That's my dad, Ogasha, Tenchen." The boy almost dropped the picture at the sound of the name. Hitome acted quickly and gave him the money._

" _Thank you for calling us for your taste. Have a good night!"_

" _Wait!" The boy was half way out the door before he stopped. Hitome blushed a bit. " Um. . . would you like a slice of pizza?" He turned around and smiled._

" _Might as well. My shift is over." She smiled and set the pizza on the family room table. _

" _I'll get some plates." She hurried over to get the plates but noticed that they were too high. She pulled a chair over to the cupboard and reached for it. When she turned around, she almost slipped if it wasn't for the boy who came to her rescue. " Um. . . Thank you."_

" _Your welcome." He set her on her feet and grabbed a plate. They started talking and figured out each others name. His name was Ryu. She blushed at the stuff he did for a living: racing, Basketball, Baseball, football, all types of stuff. When she found out that he was only 17, she asked what school he went to. " I dropped out."_

" _Why?"_

" _My parents stopped paying for my intuition. Said I wasn't using it for school education."_

" _What was your grade point average?"_

" _Worse than yours." He then had an evilly smile on._

" _What?" He kept it on and moved closer to her. " Why are you smiling like that and why are you moving closer?"_

" _You know, you look very cute." He put his pizza down and cupped her chin. She blushed at the closeness. _

" _Um. . . thanks?" He moved closer making his breath hit her mouth. She trembled. He then moved in for the kill and kissed her. At first, Hitome didn't do anything, but then broke away. " Wha...What are you doing!" She stood up backing away from him wiping her mouth. " You hardly know anything about me and you're already kissing me? You're desperate."_

" _You bet I am." She wasn't expecting him to agree with her and was caught off guard. He stood and moved towards her. _

" _Uh... maybe...maybe you should leave." She headed for the door and opened it for him to leave, but it was slammed closed. Ryu turned her around. She was shivering. He then kissed her again, but forcefully. She tried to break away, but this time, he wouldn't let her. She pushed and tugged and everything, but that only encouraged him even more. Finally, he released her._

" _I never knew that my own sister was so sweet."_

" _S...sister? What do you mean?" He pointed to the picture of Mr. Ogasha. " That's my father." She held her breath._

" _Wha... What? Your father? But, dad never mentioned anything about any other siblings."_

" _That's because Tenji and I have disgraced him by not getting an education. That's why he never told you. He was too ashamed of us. And to top it all off, he only got rid of us so he that he wouldn't be reminded of mom."_

" _Mom?"_

" _Mother. She was the world to him. But when she died in that car crash..." Hitome started crying silently. " But I don't know why he kept you. You resemble her more." Hitome cried even harder. Ryu walked to tried to hold her but was pushed away. He, anyway, gathered her in his arms. " I know a way to take that pain away." Hitome looked up into her "brother's" face_.

" _How?" Ryu kissed her on the lips and carried her upstairs. Hitome tried to break free, but he was too determined to do something now than to wait. He took her to a guest room down the hall that looked pretty old. _

" _Welcome to my old bedroom." Hitome started to panic. Why were they in his old room. He set her down on the bed before moving to get on top of her. _

**(Sorry guys. But due to the rules, can't put NC-17 stuff here. But, you can read it at my other place. You know, Mediaminer? Check my profile for it. I have the same name on mediaminer. So, if your interested in a lemon, by all means, stop by there. I have the same Pen name. But, basically what happens is: She gets raped with protection. BY HER BROTHER!)**

_After an hour or so, Hitome finally woke up. She felt so unclean. She ran upstairs to the bathroom, hoping that the hot bath water would make her forget. She was wrong. It only made her think of it more. She remembered how she felt his hands caress her body when she scrubbed her skin. Once she was done, she walked to her room and cried. She cried until no more tears came. Then, she changed into some more comfortable clothes and went downstairs to watch tv and eat the remaining pizza. _

_At 4:00 am, her father came home. She heard the door open and immediately_ _awoke. _

" _You're still awake?" said Tenchen. " I thought you would have fallen asleep at 12."_

" _No,"she said. " I wanted to see what time you got home." Sh smiled and then noticed that her father was carrying Kagira. " Um...did I miss something?"_

"_Yes. You did. Kagira and I are getting married!" Kagira screamed and held on to Tenchen. _

" _Um...when is the wedding?"_

" _In two months."_

" _So you know what that means, right?" asked Kagira._

" _What?" asked Hitome._

" _I get to be your stepmother!" She jumped out of Tenchen's arms and hugged Hitome. Hitome looked as if she were about to die. Then, her dad peeled Kagira off her so she could be able to breathe. Hitome smiled her sweetest before saying that she was tired. _

" _But," said Tenchen, " you should start packing."_

" _I should?" said Hitome._

" _She should?" said Kagira. _

" _Yes," said Tenchen. " Because when we come back from our honeymoon, we will be going to Tokyo."_

" _To stay?" asked Hitome._

" _To stay." Hitome jumped up and down and ran to her father to give him a hug._

_Two months later..._

_It was the day of the wedding. Everyone who was related to either to Tenchen or Kagira was there. They wore colorful outfits, well, not everyone. Hitome was the only one who wore black. She went to talk to her father a bit before checking on Kagira. _

" _Looking good dad," she said. " Just adjust your tie a bit." Tenchen turned around to see Hitome dressed in all black. _

" _Uh... are you covering your dress with a black cloak?" asked Tenchen. _

" _No. This is my outfit."_

" _Why?"_

" _This is going to be kind of like a funeral to me. I mean, your love for mom is dying."_

" _My love for mom will never die. I just need someone to be beside me forever."_

" _But that's why I'm here. I'll always be here for you."_

" _But not when you go off to college."_

" _I'll...I'll go to the community college."_

" _No. Your going to go to one of those fancy colleges. Just like you told me you would."_

" _But..."_

" _No buts. Just be happy for Kagira and I. Ok?" He lifted her chin._

" _Ok." He smiled and gave her a hug. She smiled too. " But can I at least wear black?"_

" _Alright." She smiled and kissed her dad on the cheek._

" _Go get your women." Her dad chuckled. Then, she walked over to Kagira's room. Kagira was wearing a white, sleeveless dress. She turned around when she heard the door open. " Hey."_

"_O," she said. " Hello."_

"_So, how does it feel to almost be my dad's wife?"_

" _Wonderful! Finally, I can be in a long term commitment." Kagira then looked at Hitome's outfit. " Please don't tell me your wearing that to my wedding, are you?"_

" _Dad said that it's ok if I do. And it's my dad's wedding, too."_

" _Well, I'm telling you not to." Hitome narrowed her eyes._

" _Um... it's actually my decision whether or not I wear this and I am."_

" _But, why would you wear such a hideous thing to a wedding?"_

" _This **hideous** thing that I'm wearing is what my mom bought me."_

" _Well, we won't want to get it dirty now would we. Why don't you wear something else."_

" _I told you, I'm not changing!"_

" _Don't raise your voice at me!"_

" _I can yell at you if I want to! You not my mother!"_

" _But I soon will be. Now, change out of those clothes!"_

" _I said no!"_

" _You will listen to my command, young lady!"_

" _NO I WON'T AND I NEVER WILL!"_

" _I said don't raise your voice at me! Now change or else!"_

" _Or else what!" Kagira advanced on Hitome and punched her in the stomach and in the eye. Hitome fell to the ground catching her breath while clutching her stomach. She felt hot tears burn in her eyes. She let then spill. When she opened her eyes, she saw a red spot. She brought a hand to her face and wiped away a tear only to see blood._

" _I told you not to raise your voice at me." Kagira brushed herself off. " Now, I want you to change out of those **ridiculous** clothes and put on something bright. And when we get home, we'll burn that **repulsive** thing." She then opened the door and left Hitome on the floor._

" _The only thing that is **ridiculous**_ _is my father marrying you," Hitome whispered. " And the only thing that is **repulsive** is your being here." Hitome then cried softly. She cried up to the point when she heard the music of Kagira and Tenchen's favorite song came on. Hitome took a seat in the back of the ceremony. She felt a gaze on her. When she looked up, she saw Kagira giving her the vilest glare ever. She would turn away only to say her vows, but afterward, she would go back to her glare. _

_After the wedding, they had a reception. Hitome, Tenchen, and Kagira were siting on a platform. Kagira continued to give her an evil glare. Tenchen smiled through out the whole reception. In the middle of it, Hitome asked to leave._

" _But," said Tenchen, " Aren't you going to eat something at least? I mean, I won't be cooking tonight."_

" _No," said Hitome. " I'm actually not feeling well. I think that if I eat anything I'll barf." She held her stomach and groaned. Her dad finally agreed and let her go._

" _Why don't I go with you and make sure you're ok?" asked Kagira._

" _No. This is your day. You need to be here." Kagira faked a concerned face and turned back to the activities. Hitome started to walk home, but took the long way so she could clear her mind. But it didn't work. She still thought of the witch who married her father. The only thing that she was oblivious to was the black Lexus_ _following her. Once she stopped just to wipe away a tear or two before breaking down into a river of sobs. The person came out and ran to her side._

" _What's wrong, Hitome?" the driver asked._

" _Leave me alone, Ryu." Ryu didn't leave her. He hugged her even through her attempts to push him away. She finally gave in and let him hold her. When he pushed her back a bit, he saw that her eye was bleeding._

" _What happened?" She choked out the whole story. When she was done, she cried again and he pulled into a warm embrace. She kept crying until she fell asleep in his arms. He lifted her up and carried her to his car. He drove her home with her head rested on his shoulder. _

_When they reached her house, he carried her to her room. He was planning on taking her to his place to hang out, but she was way too tired. He was about to leave when something caught his hand._

" _Don't leave me," said Hitome. " I don't to be alone. At least not right now." He smiled and sat down on the edge of her bed. She smiled and rested her head on his lap as he stroked his hands through her hair._

_He started to whisper things, but all Inuyasha heard were Ryu's thoughts. **'Why,'** he thought. **' Why did I do that? Why was so eager for that pleasure? I could've went to the strip club, I could've gotten a prostitute, could've of gotten any girl, but I chose her. My sister. Why did I have to stoop that low? I mean she is beautiful in many ways, but ... Why did I have to choose the demonic side? I promised myself that I wouldn't let my demonic side take over. I promised! Demons don't break promises! Argh! Why! Why! I could've been accepted into this family again if I controlled myself, but no. I just couldn't. I had to go out and get some. I had to feed my inner demon. I'm sorry, Hitome. I'm so sorry I violated you. I didn't mean to. I wanted to...to know you. I wanted to know my little sister. I wanted to see you again. I didn't mean for this to happen. But...you...you were the only one who accepted me for who I was. You came to me with your problem and let me comfort you. No girl would've done that. They would just run away. And I love you for that. I mean, I love more than just a sister. I'm so sorry. But, this is how I feel.' **Then, Ryu kissed her with passion._

Inuyasha growled. His claws digging deep into his flesh making him bleed. He felt no pain. He had an urge to kill, but only one: Ryu. He would kill him for what he did. He wanted to kill thousands of times.

_Hitome wasn't very aware of this. Although she felt warm lips cover hers and make them frozen. When he released from the kiss, he pulled her into a hug and _w_hispered, " I will be back." Then, in a flash, he left Hitome sleeping in her bed with the sheets fully covering her_.

_An hour later, Hitome sat up in bed and stretched._

" _How did I get here," she said. She then had a flash back to Kagira's room before the wedding._

_Flash back_

" _**Hey."**_

"_**O," she said. " Hello."**_

"_**So, how does it feel to almost be my dad's wife?"**_

" **_Wonderful! Finally, I can be in a long term commitment." Kagira then looked at Hitome's outfit. " Please don't tell me your wearing that to my wedding, are you?"_**

" _**Dad said that it's ok if I do. And it's my dad's wedding, too."**_

" _**Well, I'm telling you not to." Hitome narrowed her eyes.**_

" _**Um... it's actually my decision whether or not I wear this and I am."**_

" _**But, why would you wear such a hideous thing to a wedding?"**_

" **_This hideous thing that I'm wearing is what my mom bought me."_**

" _**Well, we won't want to get it dirty now would we. Why don't you wear something else."**_

" _**I told you, I'm not changing!"**_

" _**Don't raise your voice at me!"**_

" _**I can yell at you if I want to! You not my mother!"**_

" _**But I soon will be. Now, change out of those clothes!"**_

" _**I said no!"**_

" _**You will listen to my command, young lady!"**_

" _**NO I WON'T AND I NEVER WILL!"**_

" _**I said don't raise your voice at me! Now change or else!"**_

" _**Or else what!" Kagira advanced on Hitome and punched her in the stomach and in the eye. Hitome fell to the ground catching her breath while clutching her stomach. She felt hot tears burn in her eyes. She let then spill. When she opened her eyes, she saw a red spot. She brought a hand to her face and wiped away a tear only to see blood.**_

" **_I told you not to raise your voice at me." Kagira brushed herself off. " Now, I want you to change out of those ridiculous clothes and put on something bright. And when we get home, we'll burn that repulsive thing." She then opened the door and left Hitome on the floor._**

" **_The only thing that is ridiculous_ _is my father marrying you," Hitome whispered. " And the only thing that is repulsive is your being here." Hitome then cried softly. _**

_End Flashback_

_Hitome cried._

" _How could dad do this?"she cried. She kept crying and her crying got louder. She heard the front door close and cried louder. She heard footsteps getting louder and going to her room. Then, her dad and Kagira_ _jogged over to her bed. Her dad hugged her. Kagira tried to hug her too, but she was knocked away._

" _Kagira," said Tenchen. " Maybe you should go home and pack for our trip."_

" _But," said Kagira._

" _Go." Kagira nodded and walked of the room. When they heard the door close, Tenchen lessened his grip on Hitome. " Now, What's wrong?"_

" _Dad, I...I want to ask yo something."_

" _Ask away, pumpkin."_

" _Do...do you know...any demons?" Tenchen was silent for a long time before he answered._

" _Hitome, I think it's time I told you."_

" _Told me what?" She wiped away her tears and looked at her dad seriously._

" _Hitome." He took hold of her shoulders. " I'm a demon."_

" _Dad. You don't have to lie to me. I'm not a little girl anymore. I can handle the truth."_

" _I am telling the truth. Watch." He stood up and closed his eyes. He started to chant something and his figure started to morph. His hair got longer and turned white with highlights of blue. His nails got longer and sharper. He had strips on his face that were blue. He smiled to show his fangs and then wings started to emerge from his back that looked like bat wings. Her eyes went wide as she saw her father change. Then, a third eye formed on his forehead. He closed all of his eyes and breathed deep. When he opened them, he saw a bundle on her bed. He chuckled. " What are you doing?" She started shaking. He lifted the sheet and saw her start bowing. "What are you doing?"_

" _Please don't kill me!"_

" _Why would I want to kill you?"_

" _Well, you're a demon and I am just a weak human. So, it would be easy for you to kill me and make me your supper."_

" _Why would I want to kill and eat my own flesh and blood?"_

" _Flesh and blood? Does that mean that I'm a..."_

" _No. You're not a full demon. You're a quarter." She tilted her head to the side and made a confused look. " Your mother is the reason. She bore me two sons and a girl. The first one full..."_

" _Tenji," she whispered._

" _What?"_

" _Nothing." He made a face._

" _You can not lie to me. Did you or did you not say 'Tenji'?" She sighed._

" _I did."_

" _Well, that's the oldest's name. Then, the next one is a three-  
quarter demon."_

" _Ryu." She shuddered at the sound of his name._

" _Yes, that's his name. What's the matter?" She looked up._

" _Nothing."_

" _I told you not to lie to me."_

" _I don't want to talk about it." He closed his eyes and touched her head. Then, he saw the images that haunted her head at night. She growled deep in his throat, which made Hitome scared. She started to shake uncontrollably. A tear trailed down her cheek. " What's wrong, pumpkin?"_

" _You're mad at me." He held her close to him._

" _I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at your baka brother who wasn't even to step foot inside this house."_

" _Why's that, dad?" Hitome pulled away and stared into her father's still brown eyes._

" _I'll tell you when you're older." She groaned. He chuckled a bit._

" _But, what about me? I mean, you said that Tenji's a full demon and Ryu's a three-quarter demon, but what am I?" Tenchen inhaled a bit before explaining._

" _Well, you were the weird one." She made a face. " You were supposed to be a half demon, but since you're a girl, you got most of your mother's side than mine."_

" _But, this still confuses me. If mom was human and you are a demon, how was it possibly for Ryu and Tenji to be what they are? Shouldn't they be half demons?"_

" _You're mother is a Miko. She had the power to let me have children with demonic strength in them."_

" _So, does this mean that since I inherited mom's powers, does that mean that I am weaker than my brothers?"_

" _That's another weird thing. Although you are a quanyou, you are stronger than your brothers." Hitome smiled in satisfaction. _

" _So, how come I haven't been able to use any of my powers?"_

" _Well, you have to wait until you're fifteen for them to work." Hitome pouted._

" _This really sucks. I really wanted to try them out." Her dad chuckled and hugged her again. Hitome hugged him back and then pulled back and stood._

" _Where are you going?" She looked back._

" _I'm going to pack." Her dad chuckled. She went to her drawers and noticed that all her clothes were gone. " Dad? Where are my clothes?"_

" _Downstairs ready to go to Kimiko's."_

" _I get to stay at Kimiko's while you all are gone?" He nodded. She jumped up and down and hugged her dad. _

" _Alright, alright. Now, go to sleep. We're leaving early in the morning so Kagira and I can get on the plane at 6:oo am." She nodded and sat on her bed. She waved goodnight to her dad. He smiled and closed the door and walked to his room. She was about to take out her favorite comic book, when a strong arm went around her waist and a hand clasped hers. She gasped. _

" _I told you I'd be back," said Ryu, as he nuzzled her neck._

" _Leave me alone, Ryu," she said._

" _I can't."_

" _Yes you can. You can just jump out that window, find someone else, and forget about me."_

" _How can I forget about you if I have your sweet taste in your mouth?"_

" _Oh." He moved closer._

" _I've never told any girl I've been with this, but, I love you Hitome."_

" _Well, duh. You're my brother. You're suppose to love me."_

" _I mean, real love."_

" _What?"_

" _Let me show you." He scooted closer and turned her around._

" _Don't you think you've shown me enough of you?" He wasn't listening. He captured her lips and pulled her close. She was too surprised to respond. He deepened it to his pleasure._

Inuyasha's blood boiled even hotter. He watched that bastard do that to Hitome. He swore that if he ever saw Ryu, he would kill him.

_She still didn't respond. She was still shocked to see her brother kiss her this way. It was way too weird. He pulled away and held her close so that her scent would fill his nostrils. She lifted her trembling hands and hugged him back." What was that for?" she asked._

" _An example of how much I love you." He held her closer and closer until his erection was about to meet her core. He started to harden, but had to control himself for their father was there. Then, there was a knock on Hitome's door. She stiffened. Ryu masked his scent._

" _Hitome," said her father. Hitome started to weep silently. Ryu tried to coax her. " Hitome? Is everything alright?" Hitome wiped her tears away on Ryu's shirt and turned her head towards the door._

_" I'm fine dad," she said._

_" I thought I heard voices."_

_" It was just me. I was practicing my interpretations of people." They heard there father yawn._

_" Alright. Just make sure you get some sleep."_

_" Night dad." He grumbled something before they heard a door shut. Then, after 5min, they heard snoring. They sighed. Ryu held Hitome closer. _

_" Maybe, " started Ryu, " you should go to sleep. we don't want dad to get suspicious, do you?" She shook and whispered a frightented no. He held her so that she could stop shaking. He then, felt her get limp and her breath became more stilled. He pushed her back gently and saw that she was asleep. He lays her down and places the sheets on her. He smile a little and leans down. He kisses her, passionately. _

Inuyasha's fangs were showing and his aura became stronger. You could tell at first glance that he was angry. His claws dug into his skin, making them rip, sheading his blood upon the tree. Then, the magic was over. Inuyasha's eyes started to flash red even though he had Tetsusaiga.

Hitomeshy: Ta da! I still don't have my keyboard back, but THANK GOD for the downstairs cpu!

Random Voice: YOUR WELCOME!

Sesshoumaru: ( Gets out of corner and runs into Hitomeshy's room)

Inuyasha: HEY!

Sesshoumaru: Are you alright? ( Holds Hitomeshy)

Hitomeshy: ( Hugs him back) Yeah, I'm fine. But Fluffy?

Sesshoumaru: Yes?

Hitomeshy: Go back to your corner.

Sesshoumaru: (whines)

Hitomeshy: Fine! Your time is up!

Inuyasha: WHAT ABOUT ME?

Hitomeshy: You too!

Inuyasha: ( Jumps up and runs to godtree)

Hitomeshy: PLS REVIEW!


	8. New Danger Pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in the tv show. The only character I own are Hitome, Kimiko (although that's my friends name), and some up coming characters. O and Hitome's relations.

Inuyasha: Cool.

Sesshoumaru: (still holding Hitomeshy)

Hitomeshy: Um.. Fluffy? You can let me go now.

Sesshoumaru: (growls possessively and holds Hitomeshy closer)

Hitomeshy: (Narrows eyes and pushes away)

Ryu: I'll save you!(Grabs Hitomeshy)

Hitomeshy: Get away from me you...you...sister seducer!

Ryu: (gasp) That's mean.

Hitome: It's the truth.

Ryu: (goes into corner)

Kimiko: Um...Are we ever going to start the fanfic?

Shippou: Of course we are!

Kagome: Duh, Kim. She wouldn't be doing this if she wasn't going to write the fanfic, right Hitomeshy?

Hitomeshy: Yeah! I think.

Inuyasha: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK?

Hitomeshy: (Anime sweat drop) Well, this could be another one of those notices, but it's not.

Fans: Phew! That was close. If it was a notice, we would kill you for keeping us waiting this long.

Hitomeshy: (laughs nervously) Anyways, I'm going to start the fic now!

Recap

_Inuyasha's fangs were showing and his aura became stronger. You could tell at first glance that he was angry. His claws dug into his skin, making them rip, sheading his blood upon the tree. Then, the magic was over. Inuyasha's eyes started to flash red even though he had Tetsusaiga._

Chapter 8: New Danger Pt.2

" Unh... Inu...Inuyasha?" He turned his head snd saw that Hitome had awaken. " What are you doing here?"

" What does it look like I'm doing?"

" It seemed that you were angry at something." She gasped. " You didn't touch me did you?"

" Yeah, so?"

" Where did you touch me?"

" A tear ran down your cheek?"

" Did you lick it?"

" Yeah."

" Oh no."

" What?"

" That means... Did you see anything with me in it?"

" Yeah. I saw you were you were six and thirteen." He then remembered her brother and growled. " And I'll kill that bastard for doing that to you." She took a moment to think about who he was talking about.

" No! I mean, don't kill him. He's my brother."

" But he hurt you."

" I've endured worse." She smiled when saying it.

" But..." She put her hand over his mouth.

" Shhh. I know you really want to kill him, but it's okay. I'll take care of it. I promise." He scowled, then growled.

" You better. Come on. It's breakfast time."

" I'm not that hungry. I think I'll take a walk."

" Are you sure? Do you want some company?" He walked in front of her. She nodded. He started walking and called behind. "Are you coming?" He got his answer when some dust kicked up. He smirked. " O, a challenge." He sped off behind her.

" You can't catch me!" She laughed.

" O, really?" He laughed too, and then jumped into the air so he could travel through the trees. She turned to see if he caught up with her when he wasn't there.

" Inuyasha? Where are you?" She stopped running and started searching for him. She didn't even bother to look up. He smirked as she desperately searched for him. He tried not to think. "Inuyasha!" He then took the opportunity to scare her. She turned around again, practically facing him. He then jumped down and landed on top of her. She giggled.

" Gottcha!" He stared into her eyes while smirking. She blinked and the became a shade of gold with a hint of purple.

" Yeah you did." She smiled that smile that would melt any males heart: human or demon. He then took advantage of the situation and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but slowly started to respond. He deepened the kiss while caressing her cheek. His hand started to drift lower and then...

" Hitome!" yelled a voice. " Inuyasha!" Inuyasha automatically knew it was Kagome. Before he could even apologize for the outburst, Hitome was already running to Kagome's rescue. He started down the same path, but took to the trees. Hitome beat him there and was standing in front of a demon that was holding Kagome close.

" Stop squirming," it yelled. It looked like a bat demon with human features, besides the wings, fangs, claws, and markings. " You never acted this way the last time I kissed you, Hitome." Hitome's eyes opened wide.

" For the last time, I'm not Hitome!"

" Ryu!" yelled Hitome. Ryu turned his head to a beautiful young maiden who really looked like Hitome. He smiled.

" What's your name, fair maiden?" he asked. " And how do you know my name?"

" You know me and I know you. I'm Hitome." His smile widened as he let Kagome go. He headed straight for Hitome. Before she could eve n block him, he had her in a hug.

" I missed you." He took in a big gulp of her scent and snuggled his head into her hair. She couldn't help but hug him back. Cause I mean, come on? It's her brother. Sure, he did something evil that will never be erase from his or her's thoughts, but he's still family. He leaned back a bit so he could look at her. " You've grown even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." She smiled to that compliment, but really just wanted him to leave.

" Why did you go looking for me and how is it that you're here?"

" I told you that I would be back and I keep my promises." He pulled her closer. " My 1st promise was to taste you and I did. 2nd promise was to let you have an **_experience _**and I did. And 3rd is to make you mine." He grinned.

" We can't mate. We're siblings."

" I keep telling myself that, but my body and heart don't care. I love you, Hitome. Why can't you except that?"

" Because..." She couldn't finish her sentence since Tetsusaiga cut in. Ryu jumped back in surprise. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome.

" Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded. He carried her over to Hitome. " Watch her." She nodded while he battled over Kagome's life and Hitome's dignity. " You bastard! How dare you scare Kagome like that and hurt Hitome! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Ryu jumped out of the way right

before it hit him. He smirked once he found out Inuyasha was a hanyou.

" You're going to have to do better than that, half-breed." He grinned and used his demon speed to cut Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha winced.

" Son of a bitch!" Ryu smiled and bowed.

" Thanks for the compliment." Then, he ran to the girls. " Hello, ladies." Kagome shook in fright . Hitome stood in front of her, ready to fight. " I don't want her, sis. But I do favor you." He took her hand and pulled her into the forest. She struggled, but he was too strong.

" Ryu, why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked. He stopped and looked at her.

" How can I leave you alone?" He brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed it. " You're perfect. Usually, I wouldn't be after one girl, but you were the girl that changed me. You...you were the one who held me in your time of fear. Most girls wouldn't even do that. They would run away, but you stayed."

" So, what's your point?" He pulled her close and kissed her. She tried to wiggle out of his grip, but it was as if his arm was iron. He deepened the kiss to his pleasure and was begging for an entrance to her mouth. She kept her mouth shut tight until he pinched her hard and made her open her mouth. He took that opening and started a battle with her tongue.

_Back near camp, before the kiss..._

Inuyasha was being tended to by Kagome.

" I told you I'm fine," he said.

" No you're not," said Kagome. " You're hurt and need to be tended to." He sighed. He knew that when it was a battle between Kagome and his injuries, he would lose. Then, he twitched his ears. He thought he heard Hitome scream. He then looked around and noticed she wasn't there.

" Kagome, where's Hitome?" Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked around, when she remembered. She gasped.

" That demon took her into the forest." Inuyasha stood and started to walk into the forest when Kagome held him back. " You aren't fully tended to." He removed his arm from her clasp.

" Hitome is alone and defenseless. If I don't go and find her now, who knows what will happen." With that, her ran off in search of Hitome.

" INUYASHA!" He didn't hear her. All he wanted was to see that Hitome was alright. Once he found the source of the scream, he saw Hitome kissing the demon who was her brother. His blood boiled. He saw her struggling to get free. Then, he saw Ryu pinch her but, which made her scream and open her mouth. Inuyasha's claws bore holes in the tree he hid behind. He then came from behind it and charged at him with Tetsusaiga in hand. He screamed in rage. Hitome saw him and said his name. Ryu took it as his name an released from the kiss holding her close.

" Yes, my love," he said. " Say my name again" Then, Inuyasha came into the scene about to stab Ryu in the back. Ryu had already sensed him and was ready to jump out the way. _' Just a little bit closer,'_he thought. When Inuyasha was about 2 inches away, Ryu disappeared, and Inuyasha stabbed Hitome. Inuyasha was shocked. She fell to the floor.

" Hi...Hitome?" he said. He knelt done beside her. He picked her up and hugged her while crying. Then, someone patted him on the back.

" It's ok, Inuyasha," said a voice. " Shh. Stop crying."

" Hitome?" He leaned her back. She smiled. " What... How...?" She put a finger on his lips.

" I can't die unless I don't want. When I'm close to it, I pass out which makes it look like I'm dead. That's one thing about me." She wiped a tear away and licked it.

" What did you wish for?"

" For you to stop crying for me." He smiled and hugged her again, drinking in her scent in.

" I was scared."

" Of what?"

" I was scared that I killed you. If I did, I don't know what I would've done to myself." He hugged her tighter.

" Well now, you know my secret. Well, one of my secrets." He cringed a bit. He knew her other secret: she turns full demon on a new moon. " Inuyasha? What's wrong?" He relaxed and shook his head.

" Nothing."

" Don't lie to me. I know something's wrong."

" There's nothing wrong." Her 3rd eye started acting like a lie detector. When it read his mind, she heard crickets. He smiled. " I told ya!" She smiled back. Then, she stood up. "What's wrong?" She shook her head.

" Nothing." He stood up.

" Then, why did you stand up?"

" I just thought of something."

" What?"

" When you..." She looked around. Then, she noticed that Kagome wasn't around. " Uh...where's Kagome?" Inuyasha looked around and noticed that she wasn't there.

" She's probably back at camp. She's ok. Miroku and Shippou are there to protect her." Hitome relaxed.

" So, uh... let's go back, shall we?" She started walking away, when Inuyasha's hand grabbed hers.

" Wait." She turned around. " Uh... I saw your brother kiss you." She blushed." Did you like it?"

" Hell no! This is my brother for crying out loud. My own flesh and blood!" Inuyasha stepped closer and grabbed her other hand. " Inuyasha? What are you doing?" She was given her answer when he kissed her. She couldn't help but kiss him back. Thing was, when Inuyasha kissed Hitome, he tasted fruits, while when Hitome kissed him, he to her tasted like sour skittles. Sour and then sweet. She broke the kiss and panted a bit. " What...was that... for?"

" I was, uh... trying to get the taste of your brother out of your mouth." He coughed a bit. She made a face, then smiled. _'He's blushing,'_ she thought. Then, to make him blush even more, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. His ears stood up, pointed and alert while he blushed the color of his hoari. Hitome then walked away only to be blocked by...

TBC...

Hitomeshy: Finally! I actually did a cliffy!

Hitome: (Sarcastically) Good for you. Now, if you don't mind, I will be in my trailer.

Inuyasha: (holding Kagome) You don't have a trailer.

Hitome: (growls deep in throat)

Inuyasha: Geez. I was only telling a fact.

Hitomeshy: She's really pissed right now. Give her some time.

Sesshoumaru: (Holding a struggling Kira) Can someone assist me?

Sango: Why does it look like Sesshoumaru's fucking Kira?

Miroku: Really? Hey, Sesshoumaru? Think I can hold her? (gets hit on the head by Sango) OWW!

Sango: Hentai!

Shippou: I hope Kagome doesn't get tht angry ever again. She slmost looked like Kikyou.

Kikyou: And what's that suppose to mean?

Kagome: It means you're ugly, whore!

Kikyou: That's it! I don't like this little agreement I made with Hitomeshy! (Takes out a paper and rips it) Deals off! I'm gonna hurt this girl no matter how long it takes!

Kagome: Come on, bitch! Slides out Inuyasha's arms and fights Kikyou.

Kira: Go, Kagome, Go! Fight that pot of soil!

Kikyou: O, shut up, biotch!

Kira: What! Grrrr... Helps Kagome

Sesshoumaru: Hitome? Where's the popcorn?

Hitome: I don't know where Hitomeshy put it.

Miroku: Found it! (puts it in the microwave)

Hitome: I made some ramen.

Inuyasha: RAMEN! (Takes bowl and eats it out clean) Can I have some more?

Hitome: Sure.

Miroku: Popcorn's ready!

Sesshoumaru: Well, pass it over!

Sango: I'm outside if anyone wants me.

Shippou: I can't watch. (covers his eyes)

Kouga : Pass the Popcorn!

Sesshoumaru: (munch, munch, munch)

Hitomeshy: (sweat drop) I don't know what I'm going to do with you all. Am I the only one who cares about the story?

Everyone: (fighting, cheering, hiding, eating, out of the room)

Hitomeshy: (raises voice) I guess no one wants to hear a preview to the next story.

Everyone: (stops)

Dark Angel: Damn.

Everyone: We want to hear!

Hitomeshy: Yeah right.

Everyone: PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!

Hitomeshy: All I'll say is that Kouga, Miroku, and some village men develop crushes. Inuyasha tries to win someone's heart and Sesshoumaru meets someone on his land and falls in love. O, and Naraku still tries to win Hitome's heart.

Naraku: (Has his arms around Hitomeshy) What about you? (Snuggles closer in Hitomeshy's hair)

Hitomeshy: I don't come in until later. And, COULD YOU GET OFF ME!

Naraku: (releases Hitomeshy) Fine, but I'll be back.

Hitomeshy: Whatever.

Kagome: Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and write already!

Everyone: Yeah!

Hitomeshy: Ok.

Everyone: Yea!

Hitomeshy: Don't forget to R and R!


	9. A Plague of Love Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the IY characters. I only own Hitome and some other up coming characters. Also, I'm sorry for the long, long, LONG delay.

Chapter 9: A Plague of Love Pt.1

Hitome walked away only to be blocked by a guy with furs on. She looked up at his face and realized he was a wolf demon. She didn't back away or anything to show fear.

"Who are you?" she asked, slowly getting into her fighting stance.

"I am Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe," he said, approaching her smiling.

"And the most annoying person on two legs," added Inuyasha. Kouga didn't bother to reply to the outburst. He just kept walking up to Hitome.

"And my I ask what your name is?" He took her hand. She started to blush.

"Hitome," she said. He kissed her hand. She blushed even more. "May I ask why you are here?"

"Well, dog-face already knows why I'm here."

"No," said Inuyasha. "You can not have Kagome."

"I'm not after her anymore. I'm after someone for more beautiful. He looked at Hitome who blushed.

"No! And Kagome is beautiful in a very special way." Kouga wasn't listening. He was hypnotized by Hitome's violet eyes. Hitome's third eye then did a mind check. _Man is beautiful_, thought Kouga. _She's like a goddess, who has graced us all with her presence._ Hitome blushed. _What the hell is dog-breath babbling about?_ She giggled a bit which made Inuyasha stopped. "What's so funny?" Kouga smiled at what she was laughing at.

"She finds me amusing."

"O, yeah?"Watch this. Inuyasha did a trick that always made Kagome laugh when he fell. He did it and heard laughing and clapping. He opened his eyes and saw Hitome laughing at what he did. She gave him a hug.

"That was great, Inuyasha! "She said. He hugged her back and stuck his tongue out at Kouga. Kouga started to boil up a bit. He wanted to wring Inuyasha's neck.

"See ya later, wolf-shit."Inuyasha turned around with Hitome on his back now.

"Bye, Kouga." Kouga heard her say his name. He looked at her bring carried off into the trees. When he saw her, he didn't see Inuyasha carrying him. He just saw her, hypnotizing figure drift off into the sunset. Then, he sighed. _Ill never get her with dog-boy around_, he thought. Then, he sighed and ran back to his pack.

When Inuyasha and Hitome arrived at the village, Sango and Kagome pulled Hitome to the hot springs.

"Hey!" said Hitome. Sango shushed her.

"We only brought you over here so you can get away from the pervert and Inuyasha for a bit," said Kagome, smiling. Hitome smiled back. "So, what happened?"They stripped out of their clothes and washed themselves.

"Huh?"

"You know," said Sango. "The day you met Sesshoumaru?"

"How did you know?"

"I told her," said Kagome.

"Oh, well, I was just taking a bath and felt Inuyasha's presence..."

"Pervert!"

"Actually, he was at a close range yet far enough just to see me head."I ducked underwater, so he wouldn't see my upper body. I closed my eyes letting the warm water engulf me, making me relax. All my tense muscles relaxed and my guard was fully down. Sango moaned as the warm water seemed to engulf her. "Then, I opened my eyes to see some yellow orbs of someone's eyes. At first I thought it was Inuyasha, but I noticed the stripes on his face. His eyes were so...beautiful."

"Sesshoumaru," said Sango. "Beautiful? Ha! That a laugh."

"No it's not. I mean, I stared into his eyes for a while and felt a strange feeling. I felt that I belonged...with him."

"You're kidding right?"

"I know how you feel," said Kagome. "I felt the same way after I got to know Inuyasha better. And I already know it's the same for Sango and Miroku, although Sango won't admit it." Sango turned a bright shade of red.

"Well," said Hitome, "during that strange, yet relaxing moment, something was trying to penetrate my mind. I knew that the person wanted to kiss me, but for all the wrong reasons. I fought back and he pushed away from me. I swam to the surface and coughed out water. He came out of the water, showing the world his business." Hitome blushed. "I ran behind a boulder to hide myself. He started to approach me and I told him to not come any closer. Then, he said, 'I am not going to hurt you, Kagome.'"

"Kagome?!" said Sango.

"Me?" said Kagome. "Why would he want anything to do with me? Why did he call you me?!"

"I guess he had you on his mind and it clouded his sight," said Hitome. "Therefore, making anything he sees turn into Kagome." Sango and Kagome nodded. "Anyways, I told him I wasn't you and he shook his head to clear his mind. Probably to get the vision of Kagome out of his mind. Then, he stared at me blankly and asked me for my name."

"Why would he ask you that? He doesn't like hanyous or humans other than Rin and me."

"Who's Rin?"

"She's a little girl who hangs around him."

"Well, I didn't see any little girl."

"She was probably with Jaken, his toad demon servant." Hitome shrugged.

"Anyways, I told him my name and asked him how he knew you and what his name was. He was about to tell me his name when Inuyasha blurted it out." Sango sighed.

"Well, a least we know your half of the story." Hitome smiled.

"Hey! Doesn't Miroku spy on us sometimes?"

"Yeah, but he was oddly not interested in me today," said Sango. Hitome mouthed an o.

"So, how was your day?"

"Very pleasant actually. I mean, playing around with Shippou and Kirara, talking to Kagome most of the day, not getting groped by Miroku, yep. That's the life."

"Well," said Kagome, "I did yesterday's history homework before talking to Sango."

"How'd you get the History homework?" asked Hitome.

"I used the bone-eaters well to travel through time." Hitome did an o.

"I'll check that out later. Then, there was a sound in the bushes." Sango grabbed her towel and picked up a rock.

"Miroku," she said in a dangerous tone. "You lecherous pervert." Miroku looked up and waved his hands in the air.

"No, Sango," he said. "It's not what you think! I thought I saw Shippou come over and wanted to make sure he was safe."

"Yeah, right," said Kagome. "I would know if Shippou were here." Then, a fluff ball launched itself into the hot spring. It swam over to Hitome and popped its head out.

"Heya Hitome," said Shippou.

"So, Miroku was telling the truth?" Miroku smiled and tried to keep his hand under control.

"O! Thanks for escorting me Miroku. I thought I'd get lost."

"Wait a minute! How could you get lost? You could smell your way here." Shippou sniffed.

"I caught a cold or something."

"Awwww," said Hitome and held Shippou. "That's very sweet of you Miroku." She gave him a stare that made his heart race. He blushed and turned to leave.

"I wonder what's wrong with Miroku. He hasn't gone after any ladies all day."

"Really?" said Sango. "I wonder why."

"Isn't it obvious," said Kagome. "He has a crush on Hitome."

"What?!" said Hitome, Sango, and Shippou.

"No way," said Hitome. "He has a crush on Sango, not me."

"But don't you think it was kinda weird for him to blush after Hitome said that he was sweet?" said Kagome. Hitome's eyes widen.

"I don't want to mess up his and Sango's relationship." She dunked her head underwater. Sango sighed. She couldn't believe Miroku would move on that fast. She started to feel...well, jealous. She had to do something that would make Miroku keep his attention on her.

In the Village...

The young men of the village started an argument over one little thing, Hitome.

"I bet I can make her mine in 3 days," said one.

"I bet I can make her mine in 2," said another.

"I bet I can make her mine in 1 day," said another.

"I can make her mine today," said an anonymous voice. The boys turned around to see Miroku standing there.

"O, yeah? What do you bet for it?" Miroku took out his gold and put 10 coins down.

"That much." Everyone had wide eyes. One of them stuck their hand out to Miroku. Miroku grabbed it.

"Deal." Miroku smiled and started to walk away, when all the guys just stared. He turned around to see Hitome. He put on his dashing smile and walked up to her.

"Hello, Hitome." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Um...hi, Miroku," she said. "Can I talk to you?" He nodded. She dragged him into the woods.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Sango." His eyes narrowed.

"What about her?"

"She's scared that you don't love her anymore." He scoffed.

"I do love her."

"Well, tell her that, because she thinks that you've dumped her and move onto me." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"That's only happening because it's true. I love you, Hitome." Her eyes went wide.

"Are you only doing this because you want to win that bet that you made with the village boys?" He dropped his head.

"I'm as broke as a bagger man. I need money so that as we move from town to town, we will be able to buy food from here and not have to rely on Kagome. That is the only reason." Hitome smiled.

"Well, as long you only love me as a friend, Ill helps you out." He smiled and gave her a hug. "Alright. Since you bet them that I would be yours in a day, we have to play this cool." He nodded. They started to walk towards the village, his arm around her waist and her leaning on him. The village boys were gawking. One of them didn't believe it.

"If you two are together," he said, "kiss each other." Miroku gulped. Hitome kept smiling. 'Its ok,' she thought to him. 'Let me handle this.' He nodded. She turned to him and kissed him on the lips in front of the men. Miroku played along and wrapped his arms around her. Then, unexpectedly, Sango walked into the village. Once she saw them, tears ran down her face. Hitome released from the kiss and turned her head to the side and saw Sango.

"Sango!" Sango ran away, trying to hide her face. "Sango, come back!" Hitome ran after her. Miroku, feeling pretty good with himself, stuck out his hand.

"If you will," he said. The guys groaned and gave up their money. "Thank you." Then, he turned off into the direction of where Sango and Hitome went. He walked briskly. Sango slowed down to catch her breath. Hitome caught up with her.

"Sango." Sango turned around and started to jog away. "Sango, listen to me." Hitome ran in front of her.

"Go away," she said. "I don't want to talk to you. You betrayed me."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! You said that you were going to set Miroku straight."

"I did."

"Well, it didn't seem that way when you kissed him." Hitome looked at Sango like she was confused.

"When I..." Then, Hitome burst into a fit of giggles.

"It's not funny!"

"Sango, you don't understand. I didn't really kiss him. I barely touched his lips. It only seemed that way because Miroku made a bet that he could get me to go with him. We were pretending." Sango narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not stupid." Then, Miroku appeared.

"She's telling the truth, Sango," he said. Sango turned around. "I wouldn't lie. I may be perverted, but I must respect my religion as a monk." Sango walked over to him. He closed his eyes and braced himself for a smack across the face, but instead felt a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Sango crying. He dropped his guard and wrapped his arms around her. She shook as she cried.

"Don't do that to me Miroku." He smirked. He had to tell her his feelings. He pushed her back a bit so he could see her face. She looked up to him with tear cornered eyes.

"Sango." She smiled. "I love you. You are the only person I would really say that to and mean it. I love you and you alone." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, when she heard rustling in the bushes. She turned her head and saw a little fluff. She smiled and walked over and picked up Shippou by the tail.

"Aww," he said. "I wasn't going to tell." Sango set him down and knelt down to his level.

"Go back to camp," she said. He whined, but eventually went back. Then, Sango walked up to Miroku and wrapped her arms around him. "Alright." He leaned down to kiss her, when she put her finger on his lips. "This doesn't leave this spot of you and me being together, ok?" He nodded. She turned to Hitome. "Ok?"

"Yeah," she said. She turned her back. "I'm going to go take a walk." Sango turned around fully.

"Want some company?" Hitome shook her head.

"I'll leave you two alone." Then, Hitome, winked at Miroku, who nodded and nibbled on Sango's ear. She squeaked. Then, she turned around fully and Miroku caught her lips. She moaned and kissed back. (1st plague)

Hitome walked down the path and then sat on a stump. She sighed. _Everyone is falling in love, but me, _she thought. _Miroku and Sango are now together, Inuyasha and Kagome need to realize their for each other, from what I see, Shippou will meet someone. Why does everyone around me fall in love? _She growled to herself and then sighed again. She stood up and felt something slip down her pant leg. When it fell to the ground, she turned to attack when she saw it was her flute. She picked it up and started to remember when she bought it in Tokyo with her best friends, Kimiko.

**Flashback: Hitome and Kimiko**

"_Ohhhhh!" yelled Kimiko while she ran over to some ninja masks and katanas. "What do you think? Should I get the black tight one or the black baggy one?" Hitome shrugged._

"_Either one looks good on you," she said. "Although, the black baggy one will be more comfortable to move in." Kimiko nodded. She looked at the price of the ninja outfit and the katana, and put them back since they were way over 4,000 yen. They then started to walk out of the store when Hitome stopped and stared at the music._

"_Uh, Hitome?" Kimiko waved a hand in front of Hitome's face. "Hitome? Hello? Anyone in there? HEY!" Hitome jumped._

"_What?"_

"_What are you staring at?" Hitome pointed to the music store window. Kimiko's gaze looked over there and saw a flute. "What? That flute?"_

"_Yeah." Hitome started walking towards the music store._

"_A flute. What's so great about a flute?" Kimiko hurried after Hitome, who just walked into the store._

"_Hello," said the guy at the cash register. Hitome walked over to the flute. Kimiko looked from the guy to Hitome and then the guy again. Kimiko walked over to Hitome so she could knock some sense into her head. The cashier beat her to Hitome. "I see you like instruments."_

"_Yeah," said Hitome. The guy sat at the ledge of the display window in the store. _

"_Well, I play instruments, too. I play the sax, trumpet, drums..."_

"_Yeah. That's all great, but can you play this?" She took the flute off of the handle._

"_Uh... that just came in. I really wouldn't know."_

"_Aw. Too bad."_

"_All I know is that there's a legend to it. It says that the flute calls to its rightful owner. That it is the ultimate weapon." Hitome heard a sound at the back of her head and heard the rustle of her allowance in her pocket. She turned to the guy._

"_Ill take it."_

"_What?"_

"_The flute is calling to me. I can feel it."_

" _It's 50,000 yen."_

"_I have 700,000 yen." The guy shrugged and took the flute to the cash register. He punched in some numbers before receiving the 700,000 yen from Hitome. He gave her the 200,000 yen and she walked out the store without a decent good. Kimiko hurried after her friend._

"_Hey," she said. Hitome turned around and smiled._

"_Hey. So, what do you think?" Kimiko glared at Hitome._

"_I think you just wasted 50,000 yen on a simple, ugly flute. You could've saved it so we could buy our ninja outfits." Hitome rolled her eyes. They continue walking to the food court. "Hey, do you think you can play it?"_

"_I don't know." Hitome put the flute to her mouth and played a happy little tune. She closed her eyes feeling the music she created. She pulled flawlessly. Everyone in the mall crowded around Hitome and Kimiko just to hear it. Once she finished, everyone clapped. Hitome was as shocked as ever and bowed. Then, Hitome and Kimiko headed for the food court. Since they were both on a diet, they decided to get a salad at WacDonalds. Everyone seemed to stare at Hitome as if she would get up and play a tune to their satisfaction. She just kept her eyes down and looked at her Flute. Kim looked at the flute too._

"_Hey, Tome?" Hitome looked up. "Think you could let me play it? I mean, I do play the flute." Hitome looked at the flute and then Kim. Hitome then nodded and passed her flute of to Kim. Kim put the instrument to her mouth to play, put it seemed to push away. "Hm. That's funny."_

"_What?"_

"_The flute is pushing away from me." Kim tried again, but it still pushed away._

"_Maybe it doesn't like you." It wasn't that the flute didn't like her. It was just that the flute didn't want to be played by anyone, but its owner. Kim gave up and gave Hitome the flute back. Then, a little boy walked up. "Hi."_

"_Hi," he said. "My name is Kenshin and I would like your auta...autograph." Hitome smiled and took the paper and pen and signed it for him. Then, unexpectedly, he hugged her. She hugged him back. _

_Then, he ran back to his mom and showed her the signature. Then, before you could say Jiminy Cricket, a bunch of other kids came over wondering if they could get an autograph too._

"_You seem to be very popular, Hitome," said Kim. Hitome just smiled at her._ _Once the crowds of kids were gone, Hitome and Kimiko ran out of the mall as fast as they could. Once they reached Kimiko's house, Kim's little sister, Kiromiko, pummeled them with questions._

"_Where'd you two go?" she asked. "Did you buy me anything? What did you buy? What food did you eat? Was it good? What store did you get it from? Would you take me there sometime?" To escape the questioning, they ran to Kimiko's room and closed the door, but the questioning wouldn't stop._

"_There is no escape," said Hitome. Kimi laughed and turned on her music, which blocked out the questioning._

"_So," said Kimiko, sitting on her bed, "what are you going to tell your dad when he sees the flute?"_

"_I haven't thought about. If I show it to him, he'll most likely say, 'Another one of those instruments? You already have a piano, keyboard, clarinet, drum set, saxophone, bass clarinet, trumpet, and timpani. Now you are telling me that you bought another one?' Then he would sigh and say that it's my money that I'm wasting." Kimiko laughed at the way Hitome tried to imitate her father's voice._

End of flashback

Hitome laughed at the old times. She missed Kimiko dearly. Kim was Hitome's best friend since she was little. They met at the park when Kimiko was making mud pies and Hitome wanted to help. Hitome felt a tear come down. She quickly wiped it away. Then, she held the flute close to her. Come to think of it, she hadn't played in years. She brought it to her lips and started to play. When she played it, all the little animals and harmless demons came to her to hear her play. Then, she started to walk toward the west, into Sesshoumaru's territory.

Luckily for her, Sesshoumaru was out. Unexpectedly, the reason he was out was because he was looking for her. He was fascinated in the way she wouldn't even show a little bit of fear. He wanted to know why was this happening. _I must find this girl without entering my brother's territory, _thought Sesshoumaru. He looked left, right, up, down, but just couldn't find her. He floated back to the west on his demonic cloud. Once he hit his territory, he smelled a strange, but intriguing smell. It smelled familiar. He followed the smell. Once he caught up with its owner, he stayed behind a couple of feet. The cloud desalted and he stealthily walked behind her. She was very aware of him behind her. She kept walking until she stopped in front of a tree. He stopped too. He was confused, although it didn't show.

"Why did you stop?" he said more than asked.

"Why do you care?" she said.

"That was very interesting." She turned to face him.

"Thanks." He moved closer, smelling her sweet scent again. She blushed. She then smiled at him. His heart lurched. _What is this? _He thought. _Why do I feel attracted to her? _She tried to control herself also. _Why do I feel drawn to him? _She thought._ I know he looks like an angel, but threes something else. _His eyes flickered some emotion. She caught it and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Her third eyes read his mind. '_That's really odd,' _he thought. '_My emotions never seep out that easily. And I know you're prying my mind, ningen.'_ She nodded. Then, she heard a very familiar voice call out for her and Sesshoumaru.

"Hitome!" he yelled. Guess who it was? "Hitome, where are you? Sesshoumaru! If you did anything to her, I kill you!" Yep! It was none other than Inuyasha. Hitome wanted to find him, but didn't know how to locate him since his voice echoed everywhere. She could use his scent, but she had a cold. Then, her flute pulsated. She stared at it. Then, it pulled it self up to her lips. She blew into it and saw that an area of the forest glowed. She stopped playing, and it died down. She brought to her lips and started to play a tune, which lit the path to Inuyasha. She began to walk down the path. Sesshoumaru accompanied her. She heard Inuyasha's voice get louder as they walked. Once they were right in front of him, she continued to play and Sesshoumaru protected her. Inuyasha grew angry and started to fight. Hitome continued to play until there was going to be a death blow from Inuyasha. A Wind Scar! Hitome heard it and her eyes went wide. When that happened, she played a high note on her flute which scent a strong wave out, which stopped the attack. "What the! What happened?" Hitome was in too mush shock to understand what was happening too. She walked back words into the forest. Inuyasha turned his head to her. "Hitome?" She then, made a sprint to anywhere that was far away. "What did I do?"

"She's shocked," said Sesshoumaru.

"Why's that?"

"She blocked your attack when her flute squeaked. She is confused and wants to figure it out herself. That is why she ran away from you." Inuyasha then made a sprint in the direction Hitome went. Sesshoumaru, of course, got there first. He knew that she was in the area, just not really sure of the correct location. That's because she hid her scent. Then, he jumped up into a tree to find her there.

"Go away," she said softly. He stood there staring. She looked up." Didn't you hear me? I said, GO AWAY! Leave Me Alone!" He still stood there. Her eyes filled with tears. "Fine. If you won't move, then I will. She started to walk past him, when he caught her hand. She turned and looked at him. He still had his emotionless stare on. She tried to get her hand back from him, but it just was not working. Then, unexpectedly, he pulled her into a hug. Her eyes were wide open. (A/N: In this story, Sesshoumaru has both arms.) He held her tight. _What is this? _She thought. _The almighty Sesshoumaru, hugging a lower ranked demon? What is this? _She then wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his clothes. Then, Inuyasha finally found her and saw that she was in Sesshoumaru's arms. _What is this feeling that I'm experiencing? _Hitome turned her head and saw Inuyasha standing and watching Sesshoumaru and her. Inuyasha bowed his head in what looked like defeat.

"I'll leave you two alone," he said. He turned to leave.

"Matte, Inuyasha!" yelled Hitome. He turned around, but tried to keep his balance when Hitome ran into his arms. He looked at her. She was shaking. He held her close. "Gomen neh, Inuyasha. I didn't mean for you to get upset."

"It's okay." Then, they released from the hug and smiled. He wiped away a tear and licked it. Hitome giggled.

"What did you wish for?" He bumped his head against hers.

"For you to stop crying." Her smile brightened. He turned around for her to get on his back. She shook her head.

"Nah, I think I'll walk."

"Would like some assistance on that journey back to your camp?" asked Sessohumaru. (Gasp! He asked. I know. Sesshoumaru is not going to be the cold hearted bastard all the time in this fic. ) Inuyasha was confused.

"You never accompany anybody," said Inuyasha. "Everybody accompanies you." They started arguing, well Inuyasha started arguing about it while Sesshoumaru laid some side remarks about Inuyasha's behavior. Hitome smiled and shook her head. She then lifted the flute to her mouth and played a tune. The animals followed just like before, with birds sitting on her shoulders. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stopped arguing and followed her. She felt their presence and smiled despite herself. She started to sway her head to the beat she created.

Back at camp, Kagome sensed Hitome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru arriving. _Ses... Sesshoumaru!_ thought Kagome. _What is he doing with Inuyasha? Why aren't they fighting? _She ran out of the camp to meet them when she heard the music. _What's this music? _She swayed her head a bit to the tune. Then, Hitome put the flute down and smiled at Kagome. She ran over to Kagome to greet her.

"Hey, Kagome," she said. Kagome smiled and nodded then looked past her to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"That's all this?" she asked. Inuyasha arched his eyebrow and then looked to see Sesshoumaru.

"O, him?" he said. "He's just following me."Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"I was simply returning Hitome to you," he said. Kagome's eyes widened. She didn't expect him to say that. She bowed.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru," she said. "Thank you for returning her." Sesshoumaru tried to keep from gripping Kagome by the throat.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, ningen." Hitome rolled her eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, " Sesshoumaru, Sesshy..."

"Fluffy.." Inuyasha coughed out. Sesshoumaru tensed a bit. He grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and growled.

"What did you say, half breed?" he said. Inuyasha smirked.

"You heard me. Unless you've gone deaf." Sesshoumaru growled louder and pushed Inuyasha against a tree.

"You WILL address me with authority." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Still the same, I see. You're still mean and **deaf** when it comes to your name and only **fluffy** when someone you like comes into view." Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red. His hand was adjacent of Inuyasha's throat. Then, I flute was heard and Sesshoumaru flew back. All you heard was a big grunt and a groan afterwards. Hitome groaned also and ran over to him.

"Gomenasai, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said. "I just didn't want you two to fight." Sesshoumaru tried to stand, but fell right back down. Hits ankle was sprained. He snarled in disgust until there was a hand in front of his face. He traced it up to the face and saw Hitome. "I guess that push did more damage than I intended." He turned his head.

"I don't need any help," he said. "Besides, I am way too heavy for you to carry." Hitome frowned.

"Don't underestimate me. I can lift you." She offered her hand again and he brushed it off again. He tried to stand again and fell. She offered again.

"I do not need your assistance." Hitome knew he was getting agitated and like that about him.

"Fine." Hitome straightened up. "I'll just be over there minding my own business. Just call me when you need me." Hitome walked over to the tree beside Sesshoumaru's and jumped up to the first branch."She looked over to the well. She looked at it and snorted. _'What's so special about that stupid waste of stone?'_ Then, Inuyasha and Kagome waved goodbye to Miroku, Sango and Shippou. Then, they jumped in and there was a burst of energy that came out. _'O yeah. That's why. It's the transport from this era to the other.' _Hitome sighed and then looked up to see the sun. Hitome frowned and climbed up the tree to the top and then looked out. _Wow. It's amazing up here! _She shivered a little when there was a breeze. She since she was quarter youkai, she was immune to the weather like ningen, but on certain nights, she was just like any other youkai. Hitome then sighed. _I wonder how how dad and Kagira are doing. Heh. She's probably throwing a no stepdaughter party. And if she is, dad will have to buy more food since she is as a big as a house with my baby brother inside her. Dad said he'll be a hanyou. I wonder if Kagira wanted an abortion when she heard the news. I wonder if dad even spilled the beans about us. You know what? I just noticed that I haven't been back for at least two to three weeks now. Maybe I'll ask Kags to go through the well with me. But, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru may fight while I'm gone._

_I promise I won't_, Sesshoumaru thought to Hitome. She gasped. _Um... I need...um...you know._ Hitome smirked.

_Help? _She giggled. She jumped down and walked towards him. He was now sitting against the tree.

"You know you could've just told me instead of invading my thoughts," said Hitome.

"Your mind is open to the world if anyone would want to listen to it," said Sesshoumaru. "I also do not say things that show that I'm weak."

"What ever." She outstretched her hand and waited for him to take it. Once he took it, he pulled her down to his level. Hitome frowned. "What are you doing?" He situated her in his lap.

"I just wanted to watch the sunset and you were in my way." Hitome snorted. She tried to get out of his grasp, but he had a tight grip. She gave in.

"Hey. There's a great view on top of that tree. We could go see it if you don't mind me assisting you." He was about to protest when she had him on his feet in a second. Her arm was around his waist and his arm was around her shoulders. He looked over to the tree and mentally shook his head. She was about to jump when he created his cloud and floated to the top of the tree. "How'd you do that?"

"You focus your mind on flight and the cloud is merely an illusion." He stepped onto the branch that Hitome sat on before.

"You're so going to teach me that later." She put him to sit down. She took a deep breath and smelled the pine trees. "See? Perfect vieeeeeeeyyyooouuu!" He had her between his legs again. Once there, she didn't struggle much. She knew that it was useless to move for he was a taiyoukai who could easily kill her if wanted. He held her close so that her scent would tickle his nose. _Why is her scent so intoxicating? _He thought. She would've heard it and nudged him in the ribs if it wasn't for the fantastic view. She was very aware that she was between his legs, but didn't care that much for she was able to have the strength that she was searching for. He relaxed his arms a bit and watched the sunset with her. When it was over, Hitome arose and stretched. "That was a good sunset." Sesshoumaru didn't say anything he just watched "Um...don't you think so, Sesshoumaru-sama?" He wasn't listening. _Does she want to be away from this badly?_ Hitome had a confused expression. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" He still didn't answer. She giggled a bit before saying his nickname. "Fluffy?" He snapped out of his daze.

"What did you say?" He started to rise from his seat. Hitome put her hands on her hips to show that she wasn't afraid.

"You heard me. I don't like to repeat myself." Sesshoumaru stopped walking for second before continuing while chuckling. (Awkward isn't it?)

"My ½ brother is starting to rub off on you. It's amazing how his short temper hasn't developed on you." She blushed. He stepped closer until his body heat met hers. She stepped back a bit and looked down.

"Hey! Your ankles better." She tried to stop the feeling in her stomach.

"Youkai- full youkai that is- heal faster than other types." He stepped closer. She came to the edge of the branch and was about to jump when he wrapped his arms around her waist. His warm breath coursed down her face, making her shiver. She blushed furiously. She didn't want to be in this position, but for some reason it felt right. She was about to make a comment when Sesshoumaru claimed her lips. He licked her lips and deepened whenever she made a sigh of pleasure. He was begging for entrance into her mouth to explore. She didn't understand his gestures that he was making. He then whined, purred and growled. That caught her off guard and she gasped in shock. He plunged into her cavern, making sure to memorize every part. She melted in his embrace. She felt security and comfort in his arms. He held her close, daring himself to let go so he could see her face. Finally, they released. Sesshoumaru looked into the eyes of which were a virgin's. Hitome stared into his handsome, non-emotion showing, eyes and saw a hint of some sort of love in there. He was ready to take her lips again, but a frightened voice was heard.

"Hitome!" yelled the youngest of the group, Shippou... She didn't want to leave her position, but Shippou needed her. She gave an apologetic smile to Sesshoumaru and jumped down. He followed after. "Hitome!" Shippou ran into her arms, launched right at her breasts. Sesshoumaru tried to remember that Shippou was still a child and that the gesture shouldn't appeal to him.

"What's wrong, Shippou?" she asked. She wiped his tears away. "What's wrong?"

"Mir...M-m-Miroku said that k-ka-kagome and Inu-Inuyasha went to Kagome's world. And...And then he S-s-Sango left me." He burst out into fresh new ears and buried his head in Hitome's chest. She tried to quiet him down when a strong wind started up. Hitome cracked her eyes open to see a tornado of wind come near her. Sesshoumaru went in front of her. The tornado died down and Kouga appeared.

"Hey, Hitome," he said coolly. He then noticed Sesshoumaru blocking his path. "Do you mind? I would like to talk to **my** woman."

"She's **your** woman, Kouga. You haven't marked her yet."

"Marked?" she whispered. "What does that mean?" Then, Kouga made a remark.

"Look," he said. "All I want to do is talk to **my** woman. So move out of my way!" Sesshoumaru blocked Kouga. "I said **MOVE** Dog boy!"

"You dare to insult a taiyoukai?" Sesshoumaru said his voice dark enough to wake the dead.

"Yeah, I do." Sesshoumaru thought about a million ways to kill the insolent fool, but didn't know how Hitome would take it. Instead, he thought of a better way to hurt the prince of wolves.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you can defeat me, then you can talk to Hitome." Kouga smirked.

"You're on!" Kouga lunged at Sesshoumaru and he just side stepped the attack with Hitome.

"Hitome, jump up to the highest branch and stay there until I say." She nodded and jumped to the highest branch with Shippou. Kouga fought Sesshoumaru with such strength that Hitome couldn't believe it. It seemed as if Sesshoumaru was...well, playing with Kouga. Sesshoumaru acted as if he were training Kouga.

"Come on!" growled Kouga. "Stop screwing around and fight me!"

"How can I stop when you're not really prepared to fight me?" He dodged another attack from Kouga. Sesshoumaru gave him a couple of slaps across the face. Hitome giggled a little. Kouga didn't think that was amusing and tried again to land a mark on Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru saw an opening and cut Kouga on his right arm, right next to the jewel shards. Hitome saw something shine from Kouga's cut arm that she never noticed before. _What is that_, she thought. She then saw something twinkle brightly in her body. She looked down and put her hand over the spot. It disappeared. She stared down at the battle. Sesshoumaru was still dodging attacks. He smirked. "You are pathetic," he said. Kouga growled, but kept hitting and missing. Finally, he caught Sesshoumaru put down his defenses and hit his face. The scrap made Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes. He never liked the smell of his own blood. His eyes turned red, but he didn't turn full youkai. Kouga smiled in satisfaction.

"Who's pathetic now?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"You shouldn't have done that." Sesshoumaru's voice got deeper.

"Well, at least I got you to finally act serious." His eyes turned dark read and his movements quickened. He appeared in front of Kouga and hit him so hard that fell back into a couple of trees. Sesshoumaru wasn't done yet. Hitome's eyes widened. _Kouga's in trouble now,' _she thought. _Well, that's if I don't do something about it._ Sesshoumaru leaped into the air and came down hard on Kouga, making Kouga cough. Hitome had to think of a way to get down to the battle field without Sesshoumaru knowing that it was her. Then, Hitome appeared on the ground right next to the tree. _How did I get here?_ She looked at her surroundings before realizing. She sniffed around to see who did it. _It couldn't have been Sesshoumaru or Kouga because they're fighting and Shippou's sleeping._ Then it hit her. She transported herself to the ground/ she then smiled with satisfaction and transported herself to the tree. She made sure that Shippou was comfortable before doing her plan. She decided to do her voice changing method, rescue Kouga, and then bring him to safety. She threw her voice across the forest.

"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled in Inuyasha's voice. "If you so much as hurt Hitome in anyway, I'LL KILL YOU!" Sesshoumaru turned his head in the direction and started running off in the direction of Inuyasha's voice. Hitome then masked her scent, transported to Kouga, and carried him out of the area. Kouga groaned in pain. Hitome slowed her pace a bit before stopping completely. She then heard Sesshoumaru yell out in rage of Kouga and hers absence from the scene. She then heard his light, but quick footsteps. She pulled Kouga and tried to find a place for them to hide. She then saw a lake and decided to jump in, but Kouga wouldn't be able to last in his current condition. She had to take the risk.

_Kouga! _She telepathed to him.

_Huh, _he answered back.

_We're going to have to dive._

_Why?_

_Do you want to die at the hand of Sesshoumaru? _

_No._

_Then, we're going to jump, ok?_

_Ok._ Hitome and Kouga took a deep breath and jumped in the water. They started to float to the bottom. Hitome tried to keep him afloat, but it was hard with his body weight.

_Are you okay, Kouga?_

_I'm fine, but why are you helping me?_

_You're my friend and I don't want you to die so easily._ Hitome smiled and Kouga smiled a little too. He then used most of his strength to hold her close. She clung to him for dear life. _Please. Allow us to leave. Please._ Then, A giant bubble came out of no where and engulfed Hitome and Kouga. Hitome took a huge breath and opened her eyes. Kouga started breathing with out realizing it. Hitome giggled a bit. "You can stop breathing like it's going to be your last." Kouga opened his eyes and looked around.

"How'd this happen?" Hitome shrugged. Then, he let go of her and punched the bubble. "And why is it so stable?"

"I don't know, but at least we're alive." She smiled. He smiled back.

"You have a beautiful smile." She blushed.

"Um, thanks, Kouga." He started doing a scan of her body. _She has some nice serves_ he thought. She blushed even more. He wanted to touch her or at least embrace, but couldn't bring himself to. _She's Inuyasha's. I have no chance_. Hitome shook her head. "I'm not with Inuyasha, Kouga." Kouga shook his head and blinked.

"How did you..?"

"O. I can read people's minds, unwilling."

"So you heard everything?" Hitome nodded. "Well, I was telling the truth." Then, there was a huge thud, which frightened Hitome. She clung onto Kouga and he held her close. She didn't like it when Sesshoumaru was angry. She started shaking uncontrollably. "It's ok. Shh. It's ok." She started crying. He had to do something to make her stop crying. He looked at her face and wiped a stray tear. She sniffed and then opened her mouth to cry louder when he kissed her. She was shaking, but then stopped when he put his arms around her delicate body. _She tastes so sweet_, Kouga thought. _Just like I imagined it would._

Hitome knew it was wrong to kiss Kouga, but something inside her told her to continue for it would keep her quiet. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sesshoumaru was still looking until he came upon the pond. He heard a scream and dived into the pond. Heard the scream louder, until it stopped. He kept looking, swam everywhere.

Kouga finally released Hitome from the kiss and held her. _That helped a bit,_ Hitome thought. _But strangely that kiss as intriguing._ Hitome buried her head in Kouga's furs.

Sesshoumaru desperately searched for Hitome, looking from every corner of the pond. Then, he saw the bubble with two figures in it. He swam closer to see who it was. His eyes started flashing red when he noticed that it was Hitome and Kouga. He swam full speed towards the bubble and popped it. He started to beat Kouga for what he's done. Hitome tried to swim to the surface, but something was pulling her down. She couldn't even wave her arms, the force was so strong. She kept sinking and sinking. Soon, she couldn't keep her eyes open. She felt her body go numb.

Sesshoumaru didn't think anything, but to avenge Hitome. She could only do one thing. _Sesshoumaru,_ she telepathed to him. _Help...me..._

Sesshoumaru fought a victorious battle, until he heard Hitome's voice. It sounded so distant. He stopped fighting and tried to find what direction the voice came from. Kouga, strangely, heard it too. He then swam down. Hitome opened her eyes a bit, but they closed letting her see a glimpse of a shadow headed towards her. Then, she fell into an unconscious sleep, while the person pulled her to safety. Little did anyone know, her savior was...?

* * *

Hitomeshy: Ha Ha! Another cliffy! I got you all staring into it, but who was her savior. Was it Kouga, Sesshoumaru, or someone else? Did Shippou every wake up? We'll find out in Part 2.

Inuyasha: What happened to me and Kagome again?

Kagome: We went to my era. Remember?

Shippou: MOMMY! (Runs into Kagome's arms)

Kagome: O! Hey, Shippou. (Hugs her "son")

Shippou: Don't leave me ever again!

Kagome: ok.

Inuyasha: You know that she's lying, right?

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit boy!

Inuyasha ("WHAM") what was that for?

Kagome: (ignores) I won't leave without telling yo, ok, Shippo?

Shippou: Ok. (Snuggles closer to Kagome)

Hitomeshy: Ok. Can I start the chapter now?

Sesshoumaru: Not until you tell me who saves Hitome. By the way, where it Hitome?

Hitomeshy: Sleeping.

Hitome: Zzzzzzz

Sesshoumaru: Okay. Now, tell me who saves her.

Hitomeshy: No

Sesshoumaru: (hugs Hitome really close so that their faces are almost touching) Please.

Hitomeshy: Fine. (Whispers in his ear)

Sesshoumaru: WHAT THE FUCK? You got THAT bastard to save her?

Hitomeshy: (Kisses Sesshoumaru) Sorry, but remember? You and Kouga were battling and Inuyasha and Kagome were in modern Japan and Miroku and Sango went to her village. He was the only one free.

Jaken: Lord Sesshoumaru! What are two doing here? Rin's catching a fit. You must come home immediately.

Sesshoumaru: I will be back soon.

Hitomeshy: Awww. Do you have to go?

Sesshoumaru: You'll be coming with me. By the way, what will your name be?

Hitomeshy: You'll know in the next chappie.

Inuyasha: But, if she's going we all have to go.

Everyone: YEAH!

Sesshoumaru: (sigh) fine.

Hitomeshy: But you know who that includes, don't you?

Sesshoumaru: Who? No...

Naraku: Kukukuku.

Sesshoumaru: Damn!


End file.
